Incline
by R.J.North
Summary: Becca has always been torn between the rules put out by Dr. B for her and her brother, and her loyalty to her best friends. When things start to get more complicated, which will Becca, or "Bucky," stick to? Is the incline to freedom and independence worth all of the trouble and danger she's not only putting herself in, but the ones she truely cares about?
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this started for a long time, and I just haven't posted it. Please, let me know what you think. If I get a couple reviews, I know that people like it and I'll post more of what I have done. Plus, you guys have to let me know who you want the love interest for Becca to be. You can see it's kind of Danny, but it's not set, because I kind of like Peter and Becca, plus I love Luke. Just don't say Sam, because I have plans for him. Anyways, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Becca walked into school with her backpack hanging over her shoulders, putting pushing her glasses up on her face. She had walked to school that morning to get a little exercise. She didn't feel like getting up earlier that day to go for a run, like she usually did and opted to just walk instead. Plus, driving to school in morning New York City traffic was out of the question and she'd rather walk than take the bus, which was what her older brother, Jake, did.

Walking to her locker, Becca ran into Mary Jane, one of her best friends. Mary Jane, as she walked over to Becca, received a couple odd stares as she passed people. Mary Jane was a very pretty girl with long red hair, green eyes and a smile to kill for. She was also very fit and smart. There was a lot to admire. But most of all, Becca admired how kind she was. However, she wasn't jealous of her. Becca was happy with just blending into the background of everything. She didn't need the attention.

"Morning, MJ," Becca greeted as MJ got to her, and she got to her locker. She opened it and placed her bag inside. She took everything she needed out and closed it, turning back to her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm well," she replied with a smile. "Have you seen Peter and Harry?" she asked.

"No," Becca replied, shaking her head in reply. "Sorry."  
>"Wanna come help me find them?" MJ asked.<p>

"Sure, we've got time before class starts," Becca answered with a smirk.

"Great!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Becca's arm and pulled her along to Peter's locker, which happened to be the closest one. It was just down the hall from Becca's locker. When they got closer, they were both shocked to actually see Peter there. Usually he was late to school, for some odd reason.

Peter was wearing a light blue shirt that was unbuttoned with a white tee-shirt under it. His blue backpack was hanging over his left shoulder as she finished looking in his locker. His brown hair was slightly messy and his blue eyes were looking at his locker. He shut it as the two girls came to a stop. He turned to them when he heard Mary Jane talking to him, seeing not only MJ, but Becca with her, like usual.

"Peter, I've been calling you all morning!" MJ said. "Where've you been?"

"Uh, bus broke down?" Peter said.

_That's a lie_, Becca deduced. Becca had known Peter ever since they were little, along with Mary Jane. She could tell when he was lying and when he was telling the truth. And it seemed as of late, he had been telling more lies. _Come on, Pete. What's been keeping you? Why've you been lying to us? We're your best friends, you shouldn't keep things from us…I guess I shouldn't be talking though_.

"Sure," MJ said, not believing him either. "I wanted to show you this," she added, putting out her phone. Becca moved to stand next to Pete to look at it, seeing as she had no idea what MJ was showing him.

On the small scream was an older man, going gray. Everyone knew who it was. It was J. Jonah Jameson, the reporter. "It's the duty of every New Yorker to report the actions of these masked miscreants, especially that ticking time bomb called Spider-Man." The video ended and the screen went black.

"Doesn't that jerk ever shut up?" Peter commented, seeming rather annoyed.

"I have to agree, I don't think Spider-Man is out to do any harm," Becca said.

"Someday, that jerk will give this journalism student her first job," MJ told them, a determined look in her eyes.

"You want to work for Jameson?" Peter asked. "Total nightmare!"

"Yeah, this is kind of news to me too," Becca said. _Last I knew, MJ wanted to be an actress_.

"If that's what it takes," MJ replied. "Jameson's the biggest game in town. Kids like us have to be realistic, Petey." She glanced behind her and added, "We can't all be like Harry."

Harry was walking down the hallway towards them. Harry Osborn was also part of their little group. Mary Jane was referring to the fact that Harry's father was filthy rich. Becca strangely disliked his father. But she had nothing against Harry. He was a good kid. Not the brightest person she knew, by far, but he was nice. She wouldn't have hung out with him if she thought he was anything like his father.

"Come on, Becca," MJ said. "We've got to get going. The bell's going to ring in a couple minutes."

"Okay," Becca replied. "See you later, Pete."

"See ya, Becca, MJ," Peter replied.

The morning seemed to go by rather fast for Becca. Her classes were harder than some of her friends. More of her classes were AP classes. They challenged her mentally, and she enjoyed that. Not many things challenged her, and she liked she had something to work on. However, having scientists back where she lived helped if she ever needed it, not that she ever asked them for anything. She didn't like to talk to them.

However, liking to have an intellectual challenge didn't mean she enjoyed having a break when lunch came around. She enjoyed sitting down with MJ, Pete and Harry for lunch, despite the fact that she rarely ate when she was with them. Whenever they questioned her about that, she always made up some lame excuse. That went back to her "_lying_" to them.

Becca sat down at the table, sitting on the left side of Pete, across from Harry. She sat there and listened to them talk about how Pete got shoved into his locker again by Flash. Becca could really relate to Pete with that though. Her brother, Jake, often did things like that to her. Jake and Becca didn't get along very well.

Becca looked over across the cafeteria to see Jake sitting with Flash and some of the other football players, eating not only his lunch, but her lunch as well. He had taken her lunch again that morning, before she left for school. Becca didn't have any money, so she couldn't buy any from the lunch ladies. Harry often offered to get her some, saying he didn't care, but she always refused, even when he said she could pay him back if she really didn't want to just take money.

"That's the worst thing that happens to me today, I'm coming out ahead," Pete said, taking a bight of his lunch.

Out of nowhere, an explosion blasted the wall behind Becca and Pete, sending them and their whole table, people included, across the floor. Becca coughed and tried to look through the smoke to see what had caused the explosion and commotion. When it finally did clear a little – even though nobody else would have been able to see – she was able to make out three figures.

Wizard was a master of high tech gadgets. Claw, a villain made of living sound. That was something Becca was still trying to figure out. It didn't make any sense to her. How could someone be made of living sound? And lastly was Thundra. She was a ruthless warrior woman from the future, apparently.

"Attention, Students," a whinny, nerdy voice said. "Your principle has something to tell you."

"Students!" The principal said, floating into the room by the power of Wizard. "Your attention, please. The school is now under the control of the-the-"

"The Frightful Four," Thundra finished.

"Ah, there's only three of you," MJ pointed out, rather unwisely, Becca had to say.

"Quiet!" Wizard yelled, throwing the Principal across the room and into the wall, leaving a rather large indent.

The fourth member that was being referred to was Trapster, who wasn't present.

"Before the Trapster was captured, he learned Spider-Man attends this school. And unless he gives himself up, we'll tear this place down brick by brick." There was a kid in there, who Becca didn't know, yelled out in excitement, obviously not a fan of school. "We're serious!" Wizard added. "Claw."

With that, Claw opened his, well, claw and started to destroy the place. "So, who is our mysterious wall crawler?" Wizard asked. "A teacher? A student? A cafeteria lady? They seem reluctant to talk. Claw, make them listen to reason."

Claw aimed the sonic canon, which Becca was calling it, at the student, making them all scream out in pain. Becca, however, dropped to her knees and let out an even louder, blood curling scream because her hearing was better than most. Pain shot through her head, making her eyes water, blurring her vision. The glass in her glasses shattered. Her body shook as she screamed and sobbed at the same time. She could feel something warm on her hand, which were clutching her ears. She assumed it was blood.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder and grabbed the flannel, plaid material on it, pulling her to her feet. She was dragged out of the room, seemingly unnoticed. As she was pulled away from the sound, pretty much dragging her, she was able to see once more as the tears went away as they rolled down her cheeks. She could see she was now standing in the hallway, away from the cafeteria with Jake, her brother.

He too was clutching his ears. Jake removed his hands from his head and looked at his hands to see blood, just like Becca hand. There was blood mixed in with his short blonde hair on the sides and his blue eyes were blood shot. Becca assumed she too had blood in her long blonde hair and her blue eyes were just as blood shot. Seeing as they had the same structures, the reactions had to be the same.

Jake started to speak, but due to the damage done to her ears, it took her a minute to get used to their new surroundings. "What?" she asked, having him repeat himself.

"We have to get to the lab," Jake said, his voice letting show the discomfort he was in, despite how hard Becca knew he was trying hiding it.

Normally, Becca would have strongly protested skipping school, seeing as it was one of her only outlets, but seeing the situation they were in, she had to agree. They couldn't afford going to the hospital for their injuries. However, she couldn't just leave her friends in there with those criminals. They were the only people she called friends.

"We can't just leave them in there to their mercy!" Becca protested as her brother tried to drag her away with him. He was succeeding. Jake had always been the stronger of the two siblings. "My friends are in there!"

"So what?" Jake snapped, turning back to her.

Becca knew he didn't care about her friends, but would he really leave his friends their alone? "Fine, I know you don't care about my friends, but what about your friend? Flash? Can you just leave him?"

"I don't have time for this!" he groaned. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the school. "Spider-Freak will most likely show up anyways."

He was right. If Spider-Man really did go to their school, he couldn't have been able to let anyone get hurt, could he? He was too good for that. Having innocents get injured wasn't something that he would ever allow to happen. Not if he could help it. Becca knew that much.

Or, she at least hoped she was right.

Becca sat on the examination table as Dr. Buckheimer checked her ears. She hoped that she would turn out like Jake had, seeing as he had already been checked out and told he would be fine. However, she had been closer to Claw when they were attacked. She just hoped that didn't matter.

"All right, Bucky," Doc said. "You should be fine. Your eardrums will be sensitive for a couple days, so avoid loud noises. No using ear buds."

Dr. Jacob Buckheimer, in a way, was Becca and Jake's father. That was how they got their names. Jake was named after his first name. He lucked out and also got the normal name and code name, while Becca was stuck with the code name Bucky. However, for school and everything else, she was Becca.

"Yes sir," Becca replied, annoyed that he used her project name.

"I've already informed Jake on the excuse for leaving school early. We had emergency at home and had to pull you out, understood?" Doc explained.

"Yes sir," Becca said. She slid off the table and started to head out of the room, not wanting to be near the lab anymore than she had to.

"Bucky!" the Doc yelled, causing the girl to flinch.

_Didn't he just say to avoid loud noises?_ Becca thought. "Yes sir?" she asked, not turning around to look at the man.

"You still have training tonight," he informed her.

Becca just sighed and walked out of the room.

Training. Though Becca loved the thrill of it, and she loved the intellectual and physical challenges it presented to her, she still strongly disliked it. There were several reasons for that. Her brother being one of them. Though Becca was the stronger intellectually, Jake was stronger physically. This, though Becca could usually figure out a way to win the fight, she always ended up with major bruises.

However, training that day ended with Becca flat on her back. She could feel the bruises starting to form on her arms and stomach, where her brother had focused his attacks. A groan escaped her lips as she sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. _That could have gone a lot better on my part_.

"That was pathetic!" Rightwore shouted at the girl. He raised his hand and pressed a little red button on a controller he held. A shock went through the girl's body, making her scream out in pain and fall back onto the ground on her back.

Buckheimer had inserted microscopic electrodes into the bodies of Becca and Jake. That way he could keep them in check and punish them for doing something wrong. All of the scientists and trainers at Cerberus - the group that they all belonged to - had one.

Becca and Jake didn't really belong to the group. They were owned by Cerberus. Buckheimer had created them from DNA from Captain America. Becca and Jake, in a way, were clones of one of the best heroes in the world. And they weren't superheroes. They were hired guns for criminals. Whoever wanted them could pay Cerberus to use them.

The pain stopped and Becca remained still, trying to catch her breath. _Was that really necessary? I mean, it's been a rough day as is!_ "I'll do better," Becca muttered, trying to get up. "I swear."

"You better or next time, I won't just put the shockers on three," Rightwore said, talking away with Jake.

There were several different levels on the shockers. It ranged from one to five. One made them feel weaker, as if they had a cold and their whole body ached. Two was groan worthy. Three was scream worthy; to render the person useless. Four temporarily paralyzed them. And five could almost kill them. If not, leave permanent damage to their body.

Finally, when Becca was able to get back to her feet, she headed to her room. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked. _What is wrong with me?_ she thought. _Why can't I just suck it up and get the job done?_ Her conscience would eat away at her, preventing her from putting her all into the job given to her. _It's because what I do is wrong and I know it. But I can't help it! If I don't, they'll dispose of me. _

_ It's just Cerberus Rule Fifteen; Don't rely on anybody. And Cerberus Rule Sixteen; Look out and take care of yourself._ It was a sad way to live. But if Becca followed those Cerberus Rules, she would survive another day. As long as she stuck to the Cerberus Rules, she'd be fine, at least from Cerberus. She couldn't be okay by her own morals, mind and conscience. They'd eat away at her, just as they had been as of late. Perhaps that was because they had really been getting hired a lot recently.

Enough of that for now, Becca thought as she entered her room. She stripped off her Cerberus uniform and changed into something more comfortable. _I need to finish my homework and go to bed. I've got school in the morning._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Not much to say here except that I'd like you guys to think about who you want Becca to end up with. I mean, it's only the second chapter, but tell me who you like and I can try writing more of them in it. As the story goes on, the rest of the characters will be in it more anyways soooo...Hope you like it and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Hey Pete," Becca said, walking up to Peter after stopping at her locker. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks Bec," Peter replied with a smile. "How are you?"  
>"The usual, I suppose," she replied, pushing up her glasses. "What did you think of the science homework last night?"<p>

"Not bad," he replied. "I was up late doing it, but that's my own fault for putting it off."

"Are you okay, Peter? You've been a little off lately," Becca asked.

He smiled, but Becca could tell it was fake and nervous. "I'm fine. Why would you think that?"

Becca shrugged._ I_ _can't just come out and say I know you've been lying to me_. "You know you can come to me for anything, right? Whether it's just to talk or if you need help with something, I'm always here."

"I know," he replied with a sigh. He seemed like he was internally debating with himself. "And if there was something up, you know I'd come to you. But nothing's up. I'm all good." He turned to look in his locker and added, "You know you came do the same with me, right?"

"Of course," Becca said. _Cerberus Rule Fourteen; never trust anyone. How I wish I could, Peter. This secret is eating me alive. But Cerberus Rule One is never betray Cerberus. And if I broke that one rule, I'd be a dead girl_.

Becca could see MJ walking up to them with her camera out. However, Peter didn't because his attention was in his locker. "Smile Spider-Man," MJ said, taking a picture of Pete with her camera. Pete, shocked, fell on the group.

Becca couldn't help but giggle at her clumsy friend. For being who she was and for having the abilities that she did, she was rather clumsy too. She often tripped over nothing and fell down the stairs or would fall out of her chair in class when she tried to get up.

"Whoa, I-I'm not…How did…?" Peter stammered nervously on the ground.

"Wow, nervous much?" MJ asked. "I'm practicing what I'll say when I finally meet Spider-Man. Here," she said, reaching in her bag for something. As she did so, Becca helped Peter up off the ground. He smiled at her in thanks.

When Mary Jane was done, she handed Peter a piece of paper and he read it out loud, "Spider-Man: I will tell your side of the story. Call me. Mary Jane Watson."

"How would he know your number?" Becca asked out of curiosity.

"He's Spider-Man. He'd figure it out," she replied with a shrug.

"Elementary, my dear Watson," Becca replied in an English accent. That received smirks from her best friends.

"You think it's true that Spider-Man hangs out here at Midtown?" Peter asked.

"He's been seen on campus often enough," she replied. MJ walked over to the wall and taped the paper up. "He could be anybody. A student, a teacher, or…" She paused and looked down the hallway, seeing the janitor walk by.

As he walked, he paused and went, "Thwip-thwip," before continuing on down the hall.

"That wasn't weird or anything," Becca muttered.

"Well, maybe not _anybody_," MJ continued.

"Even if Spider-Man is a student, he's going to keep it on the down-low," Peter replied. "There's no way he'd let anyone know who he really is."

"I agree with Peter," Becca said. "If I were him, I wouldn't want people to know. And I personally wouldn't go snooping around to figure out who he was. It's none of my business."

"Thank you!" Pete exclaimed.

"Maybe, but I'm not giving up," MJ said, before walking down the hall.

Pete slouched. Becca looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _Why's he suddenly so down?_ "You okay?" Becca asked, nudging the boy.

"Yeah," he replied. "Come on, we've got to get to science."

"Are you serious?" Becca ask. She was sitting at her usual lunch table with Peter and MJ. "You guys started a food fight with the Frightful Four? That's hilarious!"

"It was Peter's idea," MJ said.

"Nice strategy, Pete," Becca complimented, patting him on the back.

"I figured if Spider-Man really was here, he wouldn't wait too long to show. We just had to stall," he explained.

"But what happened to you, Becca?" MJ asked. "You disappeared after the attack."

"Jake and I had a family emergency," she explained.

"Really? Is everything okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's all taken care of now," Becca lied.

Oh how she hated to lie to her friends. She hated having to lie to each and every one of them, but if she told them the truth, they would either never speak to her again or be put in immense danger. She couldn't risk either one of those. Plus, Rule Fourteen of the Cerberus Code was to never trust anyone. Rule Five was never leave loose ends.

"Well, I'm glad everything okay," MJ stated. "So, what do you guys think of the English essay assigned?"

The next morning at the beginning of the school day, before the first bell even rang, Becca was at her locket getting the books she needed for her morning classes. She slipped them into her backpack and went to shut it, but heard a familiar set of footsteps behind her. _Oh come on_, she mentally groaned. Becca was quickly shoved into the neighboring lockers. She had been spun around to face her brother with his best friend, Flash standing behind him. Both were smirking down at her.

"What do you want, Jake?" she asked annoyed.

"Did you do my homework like I told you?" he asked.

"No," she admitted. "I told you before and I'll most likely have to reiterate again soon that I'm _not_ doing your work for you. I've got enough stuff on my plate as it is. I don't need your crap as well."

Before she could even blink, Becca was about to be shoved into her open locker when a hand grabbed her brother's arm, stopping him. Another hand was on her back, preventing her from going any further backwards, just in case Jake decided to force her into her locker. That had been a first. Nobody ever stopped Jake from picking on his sister. Just like nobody ever stopped Flash from picking on Peter, well, besides his best friends and vise versa. But if Becca ever tried to help Peter, she'd end up shoved in another locker, just like Peter would if he went to help her.

"That's no way to treat a young lady," Becca heard a calm male voice beside her say.

She glanced over at her savior. She had never seen him around before. The shaggy haired blonde was staring at her brother intensely with his green eyes. His muscles were showing through his tight greenish-blue shirt. Around his waist was a brown jacket which went along with his tan cargo pants.

"Back off," Jake growled. He moved, getting ready to punch the new kid, but the new guy moved fast and caught the punch, shocking Jake.

"Violence is not the answer," he said.

Jake, not wanting to cause a scene and end up having the principal call Buckheimer – which would guarantee punishment – backed off, but not before muttering, "Fight your own battles, Butch." Butch was the nickname that he called Becca, knowing very well that she was a tomboy. With that, he walked off with Flash right next to him.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked, turning his attention to the girl.

"Uh, yeah," Becca replied. She took her glasses off and cleaned them, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. "Thanks."

"I couldn't just stand back and watch," he replied with a smile.

The girl put her glasses back on. "You're new here, aren't you?" Becca asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked, a little surprised that she could tell.

"Because everybody else here knows not to mess with Jake and Flash," she answered. "Especially when it comes to him picking on me."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because Jake has a temper and nobody wants to be on the receiving end of that," Becca said.

"I don't understand why he would pick on you though," he stated. "It's not right to pick on anybody, but especially not a defenseless young girl."

_Not right to pick on people, check. Me being a young girl, check. Me being defenseless? Wrong!_ Becca shrugged. "I'm his sister, that's why."

"He still has no right," he insisted. "And it makes it even worse that you're his sister. Family should look out for one another."

_Not in this family_, Becca thought. "Well, thanks again." She stuck out her hand and said, "I'm Becca. Becca Rogers."

"It's nice to meet you, Becca. I'm Danny Rand," he introduced.

The first bell for the next class rang, signaling for all the students to make their way to their class. "Well, that's our queue to part. It was nice meeting you, Danny." Becca started to back away, still facing the new boy. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"That would be nice," Danny said with a smile.

_Oh my God_, Becca thought. _He's hot _and_ polite_. The girl walked into her English class and sat down in her usual seat next to MJ. "You are not going to believe what just happened," Becca exclaimed to the girl.

Becca was never really too enthusiastic about things so when MJ heard the excitement in her voice, she caught her attention. "What happened?" MJ questioned.

"You know how Jake usually wants me to do his homework for him and if I don't he shoved me in my locker?" Becca asked.

"Don't tell me he did it again?" MJ begged. "Come on, Becca! You need to stick up for yourself."

"No, MJ, he didn't get the chance to," Becca interrupted. "This new guy, Danny Rand stopped Jake before he could. Jake and Flash were out of there without a fight, even."

"You're kidding?" MJ asked. "He was tough enough to stand up to Jake?"

"Yeah and by the looks of it, he might be able to beat Jake up if he wanted," Becca lied. Yes, he looked strong. Maybe as strong as Jake, but Jake had more power than anyone at their school could imagine because of their genes. He was almost as strong as Captain America, but Becca couldn't let that slip. She was just playing along, trying to make it sound good.

"Wow," MJ exclaimed. "What was he like?"

"He was really sweet," Becca replied.

"No, I mean what did he look like?" MJ asked. "Was he cute? Was he a hottie?" Becca blushed, which caught MJ's attention even more. "Oh my gosh, you think he's good looking!"

"_Shhh_," Becca hushed.

"Come on, spill!" MJ pushed.

"He has blonde hair, green eyes and is muscular, okay? Happy?" Becca harshly whispered.

"Oh, I can't wait to see him!" MJ exclaimed.

It was then that the teacher walked in, signaling that class had begun. However, Becca knew that Mary Jane Watson wasn't done with their conversation. She never was.

"Hey Harry," Becca greeted, sitting down at their usual lunch table. Harry was the first one there. "How are you feeling? You were in the hospital overnight. You had us worried."

"Naw, I'm fine," he said with a smirk. "It'll take more than that to put me down and out for the count. But it's nice to know you guys were concerned."

"Of course we'd be concerned," Becca said. "You're our best friend, Harry."

"Hey guys," MJ greeted, taking her seat. However, there was someone else with her that Becca didn't know.

_Two new guys in one day? That's weird, _Becca thought.

"Hey," Harry said, sounding kind of bored.

"Who's your friend, MJ?" Becca asked curiously.

"Guys, this is Sam Alexander," MJ introduced.

"Sup," he said.

Sam Alexander was tan with black hair and green eyes. He, like the other new kid, looked strong, but not as muscular. He was also smaller than the other boy.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," Becca said. "I'm Becca." He sat down next to MJ and started playing with his food. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's school, how much can you like it?" he retorted.

"You're asking the wrong girl," Harry stated. "Becca loves coming to school."

Sam stopped playing with his food and looked up at the girl. He was looking at her like she had three heads. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

MJ, Becca and Harry laughed. "Hey, it's not like I enjoy getting homework. I just like getting out of the house and seeing my friends," she explained.

He gave her a hesitant look before saying, "Okay, I guess that answer will do, but if you start saying you enjoy homework or writing essays, then we have a huge problem." With that, he went back to playing with his food.

"Sam?" Peter gasped. "At my table? With MJ and Harry and Becca, my best friends, who seem totally okay that you're here?" Peter sounded annoyed and confused.

"Check it," Sam said, holding up his lunch tray filled with mashed potatoes. "I made an exact mashed potato replica of Principal Coulson."

"Wow, that's really good," Becca complimented.

"Yeah, it looks just like him," Harry said.

"Yeah, it looks like something you'd draw, Becca," MJ said.

Becca was a natural artist. She spent a lot of her free time drawing. If she had a choice, she'd most likely go into art in the future as a career, but she was stuck in Cerberus. They'd never let her leave.

"Hallway, now," Peter said to the new boy.

"Those two know each other?" Becca asked, pushing up her glasses.

"Apparently," MJ stated. "And it doesn't look like they like each other very much."

"Not one bit," Harry stated.

At the end of the day, Becca walked over to meet Peter so that she and MJ could walk home with him. Becca didn't live anywhere near either of them, but she usually walked with them anyways. It gave her more time to herself and away from Cerberus and everything involving it. Once she got there, she leaved up against the wall and waited.

"What are you doing?" MJ asked, walking up to the girl. "Didn't you hear? Peter got detention," She continued walking and Becca followed, curious to know what was going on.

"What?" a shocked Becca asked. "Pete got detention? He's never gotten detention before."

"I know, I was as shocked as you are," MJ said. "He and Sam both got it."

"Maybe they got into a fight," Becca said.

"I don't think so. If there was a fight, the whole school would be talking about it," MJ corrected.

"That's true," Becca agreed.

"We still going to the library on the way home?" MJ asked.

"Sure," Becca said. _At least I still get my detour_.

After the library, MJ invited Becca over to her house. After doing their homework, the two girl's just hung out and did normal things teenage girls would. They talked a lot, which was odd for Becca. The only times she really ever talked or voiced her opinions was with her best friends. Never had she ever talked more than she did when she was around them.

"So what's up with you and Sam?" Becca asked.

"I don't know," MJ said. "He's not bad. He's cute."

"You've got that right," Becca said.

"Speaking of Sam, you want to call him?" she asked.

"Sure," Becca said. _It's not like we've got anything better to do_. "Wait, you got his number already? Jeez, you move fast."

MJ dialed the phone and ignored the girl's last comment. "Hey Sam. What's up? How'd detention go?" She put it on speaker so that Becca could hear too.

"_MJ, glad you called_!" Sam explained over dramatically. Becca could tell. "_Detention? Ah, it was okay, Parker only cried a little bit_."

"Aw, poor Pete," MJ stated. "The guy's never had detention before."

"Ah, he'll get over it," Sam stated. "Anyways, I've got to go, but thanks for calling."

"Just don't forget I'v-" However, she didn't get to finish due to him hanging up. "Uh, how rude! He hung up!"

"Maybe it was an emergency," Becca shrugged. "And I've got to get going too, MJ."

"Aw, already?" MJ whined.

"I've been here all day and I'll see you tomorrow at school," Becca stated as she headed to the front door. "See you later!"

"Bye!"

The door shut. As Becca walked down the street, she saw Aunt May – she had insisted on having Becca and all of Peter's friends call her that – getting out of her car. In the back were several bags of groceries. She looked down at her watch. _I really shouldn't. I don't have time_, Becca though. But when Aunt May started to try to carry six bags at once, Becca stopped anyways.

"Here, let me help you with those," Becca said, taking two bags out of Aunt May's hands while grabbing several more out of the back of the car.

"Oh, Becca! What a pleasant surprise!" she stated with a large smile. "You don't have to help me with those, dear. I can get them."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to help," Becca offered. "Plus, I've got time." _That's a lie_.

With Becca's help, it only took one trip to get all of the groceries into the house. "Thank you so much. Would you like to stay for dinner? Peter's not here, but it's not like we couldn't spend some girl time together."

Becca had spent a lot of time at Peter's house growing up. Aunt May was like family to Becca. She could see that she didn't like her home life. Whenever asked, she'd change the subject or lie, which both Peter and May knew she was doing, but they wouldn't press her on it. Peter thought of her as a sister. So May thought of her as part of the family. She was the female figure in Becca's life.

"I really can't," she answered. "It's a tempting offer, but I've got to get home. Thank you, though."

"Of course, dear. Would you like me to drive you?" May offered as the girl made her way to the door.

"No, that's okay. I can walk, thank you! Have a nice night and please tell Pete I said hi!" She didn't wait for a reply. Becca was out the door and running to get back home as fast as she could. _Oh man!_ Becca thought. _I'm so going to get it this time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting up the next morning wasn't as difficult as Becca would have thought. Seeing as she hadn't slept at all that night, she didn't have to force herself to wake up. She slowly got ready for school and once she was out the door, decided to take the bus instead of walking like she normally did. She was too sore to do so.

As punishment for being late the previous night, the shockers were set to one all night and day long. It was terrible. Normally, she was filled with energy, but with the shockers set on one all day, she didn't want to move, nor did she want to go to school. And that was very unusual for Becca. She always wanted to get up and go out to do something. School was one of those things that got her _away_ from Cerberus. She _never_ wanted to stay in.

MJ and Harry could tell something was wrong, but they didn't get the chance to ask her about it nor did Becca really feel like talking. She kept to herself most of the day. Peter _would_ have noticed as well, but he wasn't there that morning. Becca didn't see him until lunch time.

Becca didn't even feel like going to lunch, but she knew that she couldn't avoid her friends all day. They'd know something was up. On her way to the lunch room, Harry literally rounded the corner and ran into the girl. Not used to feeling the way she was, Becca was knocked down onto her butt with a groan. Harry glared down at her for a moment, but then opened his eyes wide in shock and realization of who was in front of him.

"Sorry, Becca," he apologized, helping her to her feet. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's quite evident," she muttered, feeling in a bad mood herself. She took in a deep breath before continuing. "You okay? You don't seem yourself."

"Yeah, I just got into a fight with Pete," he explained.

"Oh," Becca nodded, understanding. "I see. You want to talk about it?"

Harry looked hesitant for a minute, but then nodded. Becca and Harry walked over to the staircase. They plopped down and Harry sighed. It took him a couple minutes for him to finally speak, but Becca figured he needed time to cool down and find the words to tell her what exactly was wrong.

"Pete's always too busy to hang with us," Harry said. "Ever since he met those new kids, we don't see him."

"Harry, you've got to know that it's harder for Pete to make friends," Becca said. "Pete and I are very alike like that." The girl took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes before cleaning her glasses.

"What?" Harry gasped. "You're kidding, right?"

"Harry, Peter and I aren't like you and MJ. I mean, we are, that's why we get along, but we're also very different. I mean, _look_ at us. We're geeks. We get picked on."

"So?" Harry said. "You guys are great and fun to hang out with."

"But people don't like to take the time to see past outer appearances," Becca said. "We're not as outgoing and open as you and MJ. So if some people _do_ want to and _do_ see through that, we're going to take up their offer at friendship because that means they're worth keeping around. And if Pete likes them, that means they're good people. They're people we could get along with."

Harry seemed to be thinking about what Becca had said. He surprised her when he completely changed the subject by asking her, "You're coming to my place tonight, right?"

_Oh yeah, his dad's not in so he's got the Penthouse to himself,_ Becca recalled. _I had said I'd go, but that was before I was late last night. I mean, I can because I've got time, but do I want to risk getting in trouble again? _She was torn. _I did tell Harry I'd go. And he seemed like he needs his friends right now_. "Of course."

"Great!" he exclaimed. He jumped up and said, "I've got to go, but I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay," she replied, shocked at the sudden burst. Harry turned and walked away, Becca staring after him. _That was unusual_. Becca shook her head and slowly stood up and made her way to her locker. She opened it carefully, making sure not to move too much, but spun around quickly – making her whole body ache – when she heard someone behind her talking.

"I hear you got the Shocker punishment," Jake laughed behind her.

"Yeah," she answered. "I was late."

"That sounds more like something I'd do," he added. "How do you feel?"  
>"Like crap," she replied. "But it's not like you really care."<p>

"Yeah, you're right! I don't," he laughed right before he shoved Becca into her locker. The force knocked her glasses off. The door slammed in her face, her glasses resting on the floor outside her locker. "And being cramped in there isn't going to help!"

"Jake!" she yelled. "Open the door!"

"No," he said. "See ya!" Becca could make out his footsteps walking away.

"Jacob!" she yelled again, but she knew it was no use.

Becca had been in her locker for five minutes – she could tell because of the watch she wore on her left wrist. Nobody was walking by to let her out. She wasn't going to break down the door; she'd get in trouble for that. Her only option was to wait. Despite being in pain, Becca kept hitting her head on the locker door, making a knocking noise to let people know she was there.

The door opened suddenly and Becca almost fell on the floor, but was caught by Peter. "Well, it's nice to see you too!" he exclaimed, putting the girl back upright. "Not that you can really see." He picked her glasses up and handed them to her. "You okay, Becs?"

"Yeah," she replied, cleaning them before putting them back on her face. "Just didn't get enough sleep last night, is all." Pete was standing there with Danny and Sam, along with two other people.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you were stuffed in a locker?" a female voice asked.

The dark skinned girl in front of her was about the same height as Becca. She was slender and well toned, with brown eyes and brown hair reaching her mid-back. She was wearing a green tunic. There was a brown sash around her waist. Becca believed her name was Ava Ayala. She was in several of Becca's classes.

"Naw," Becca replied. "That happens all the time."

"That happens on a regular basis?" a tall African American male asked.

The first thing that Becca thought when she looked at him was that he was huge. He was even more muscular than Jacob and Jake was big. His black hair was cut short and his shown eyes bore down at her, not liking the news she had stated. He was wearing a black shirt with a light beige zip up sweat shirt. His name was Luke, Becca believed.

"As much as it happens to Pete," Becca huffed.

"Was it your brother again?" Danny asked, standing next to Sam.

"Uh," Becca didn't really know how to answer it. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to cause any trouble. "Yeah, it was Jake."

"You're brother did this?" Sam asked, shocked. "Jeez."

"Oh, man. Is he going to get it," Luke muttered.

"No!" Becca nearly yelled. They looked at her shocked. "I don't want to cause any trouble. And if you do something about this, Jake will just make a bigger deal about it when we get home."

The bell rang, signaling that they all had to get to class. "Look, we've got to get to class. I'll see you at Harry's tonight, Pete?" she asked, gathering her things that she needed from inside the locker.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Peter said. "You want to meet up and head there together?"

"Can't," she replied. "I've got a couple things to do after school."

"What are you doing after school?" he asked.

She didn't not expect him to ask that. Usually when she said that, they just acknowledged that she had something to do and expected it to be something with the family. Peter didn't usually ask and neither did Mary Jane or Harry. "Uh, I have some classes and an appointment to go to. Hey, I'll see you guys in class."

With that, she started to head down the hall. However, due to her enhanced hearing she could still hear the people behind her talking as they followed. They had the same class next. They just didn't expect her to be able to hear them that far away and with so many people in the halls.

"She seemed a little off," Ava noted.

"She was stuffed in a locker for who knows how long. How do you think she'd be?" Luke put in.

"No, Ava's right," Pete put in. "She didn't seem like herself. Kind of jumpy. She wasn't telling the truth about something."

_You have no idea, Pete._ It hurt to lie and to sometimes tell half truths, but she did what she had to. She didn't like it. She didn't have to. But she had to do what she needed to, to get along with Cerberus.

Despite having been in a very sore condition, Becca went to her martial arts lesson that night. She spent two hours there with her Sensei. A half an hour of that had been spent talking. Despite Cerberus Rule Four, Becca had told Sensei that she was a member of Cerberus. He had confronted her about it after figuring it out himself. She wasn't going to lie to him once he already knew the truth.

After her lessons, Becca went back to Cerberus for a couple tests. That was normal though. After training they would see how her vitals and everything were. It was annoying, but at least she knew she was healthy. After that, she showered and changed to head to Harry's place.

It wasn't that far of a walk from Cerberus to Harry's. She normally enjoyed the walk with the cool air, but it just seemed even more tiring due to all the activities she had been doing and it didn't help she was completely sore. She knew she was ready for a nice relaxing night with her friends to watch movies though. She needed some down time.

However, when she arrived, Becca was completely shocked to find that whole place crowded with the whole student body of Midtown High. Becca searched the whole place for Harry to ask him what was going on, but she ended up finding MJ first. She was dressed in her usual attire; what she had been wearing that day to school. It was nothing over the top and it looked comfortable, signaling that MJ had no idea what was going on either.

"Hey, Becca," she greeted. "Fun party, right?" she sounded more hesitant than excited.

"What's going on?" Becca asked, pushing her glasses up.

"Harry invited everyone from school. They were all here when I arrived," she informed her friend. "I have no idea what's going on."

"What about our quality friend time?" Becca asked

"I guess Harry had another idea," MJ tried to justify.

"Is this because of what happened with Peter?" Becca asked. "He was upset earlier today about Pete not hanging out as much because of the new guys."

"I told Peter that Harry probably felt left out," MJ said.

"And I tried to tell him that it's good that Peter's got some new friends and the he should give them a chance," Becca put in.

"_Boys_," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You've got that right," Becca replied. "Come on, why don't we get something to eat?" Becca loved to eat. It may have been due to her having a metabolism five times faster than a normal person, but she didn't care. MJ was always just so shocked at how much the girl could eat. She always asked her how she wasn't four hundred pounds. Becca would just tell her she worked out a lot.

As they walked over they stopped when they heard a very familiar voice calling out to them. "MJ, Becca!" They turned and saw Peter, along with the new kids.

"Hey, guys. Some party, huh?" MJ asked once they were closer to the group.

Flash got in their way, catching a football that Jake had thrown. _Why would Harry invite them? He knows Jake and I don't get along and he knows more than anybody how much Pete and Flash don't get along. This just seems all wrong to me_.

"I thought we were watching a movie," Peter said.

"Us too," MJ replied. "But apparently we're watching half the school party at Harry's house instead."

"The whole school, actually," Harry interrupted.

"Like that makes much of a difference?" Becca muttered.

"Except for the ones that weren't invited." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the new kids.

"That's mean," Becca stated.

"I invited them, Harry. I thought maybe if everyone got to know each other, things would be cool," Peter explained. Harry looked down, away from Peter. "Harry, I'm trying here, come on."

"I don't need any more friends," Harry said. "As you can see, I've got plenty." It was then that he picked up a microphone and went over to the piano. He jumped on top and yelled, "You guys are the best."

"Not helping, Harry," Becca muttered.

The crowed started to cheer Harry's name, causing him to smirk in triumph over at Peter. _It's like he's rubbing in the fact that he has more friends than Peter does. That's not fair._ "Did he ignore _everything_ that I talked to him about this afternoon?"

"Maybe my plan was a little ill-advised," MJ stated to Pete. "Any ideas?"

Peter looked stunned for a moment. It wasn't the first time Becca had ever seen him do that. It was never a good sign though. Bad things usually happened not too long after those looks. Becca wondered if he could sense something happening or if he was psychic or something.

"Yeah, uh, bathroom break," Pete said before running off.

The new kid walked over to Becca and MJ. "Nervous bladder," she explained. "Ever since first grade."

"Okay, I'm getting out of here," Becca said.

"What? Why?" MJ asked. "You just got here!"

"Yeah, but you know how much I hate crowds," Becca said. It was hard to follow Cerberus Rule Nineteen; always be aware of your surroundings. It was hard to be aware of anything with so many people around her in such a small area. She could do it, but she wasn't comfortable with it. Usually, she'd take herself out of those types of situations.

However, before Becca had a chance to even take a step to leave, a large roar came from upstairs. _No_, Becca thought. _I knew something bad would happen when Peter got that look_!

"Whoa! Oh, tell me he rented a lion!" Sam exclaimed. People turned to stare at him as if he were crazy. "What? Rich people rent lions."

"Pete's up there," Becca said. She took a couple steps to go over to the stairs, but someone grabbed her hand and stopped her. She looked back to see Danny holding her arm. "I have to make sure Pete's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine," he insisted. "Why don't we get something to eat?" He let go of her arm and gestured for her to follow.

"Sure," she said, "_after_ I make sure Peter's okay." She moved before he had a change to grab her arm again.

As Becca got to the stairs, the door upstairs that went into the bathroom exploded. Peter flew out, falling down the stairs. Becca and another kid who was in her gym class, caught Peter. "You okay, Peter?" Becca asked.

He didn't answer. He was too busy staring up the stairs at the black figured man-beast. Everybody backed away. Becca still keeping a hold on Peter to make sure he was okay. The creature jumped down the stairs. Four tentacles like things grew out of its back and mashed the lights above.

_Okay, I've seen some very strange things in my life, but that thing is one of the weirdest_.

The thing let out a roar before taking out the lights. People in the room started to run out, screaming as they went. "Come on, Pete," Becca said. "We've got to go!"

"You go, I'll be right behind you," he said.

"I'm not leaving you alone with that thing!" Becca protested.

"Really, I'll be right behind you," he insisted.

Hesitantly, Becca nodded her head and turned around. She met Harry and Mary Jane at the door.

"Have you seen Peter?" MJ asked the girl.

Becca turned around to look behind her. "He said he was right behind me," she explained_. I_ knew _I shouldn't have agreed to that! Why would you do that, Peter?_

"Where's Pete? Pete!" Harry called out.

"Right behind you, just go!" they heard him call out.

Becca looked up. Her hearing was better than most despite even getting them blown a little while before. The sound of his voice was coming from above them. And she saw exactly where it was. Above them was Spider-Man. He had his hand by his mouth as if he were calling to someone.

_Peter is Spider-Man? But how? How is that possible? How long has he been keeping this from us? Why didn't he tell us?_ Becca was dumbfounded. Her mouth hung open and she looked confused as her gaze fell to the floor.

"Everybody out!" Ava yelled, pushing MJ and Becca out into the hall.

"Wait, this is my house!" Harry protested.

Once they were out into the hall, MJ grabbed Becca's arm, seeing as she was rather lost in thought and pulled her along with her down the stairs. Harry was right behind them. Becca, despite being in the state she was in, noticed that Ava, Danny, Sam and Luke were not longer present. She had no idea where they were.

However, she wasn't really focused on them. She was too concerned with Peter. Would he be okay going up against that thing? It was huge, not to mention they had no idea what it was. Could he really take something on like that without any help? Becca wanted to help, but that would completely blow her cover. But this was _Peter_!

They finally exited the building. "We made it, guys," MJ said.

A large shadow covered them and it was only getting bigger. _That could only mean one thing…_ Becca look up to see a large generator falling down above them. However, it was slowing down. Becca stepped out of the way of the way to see Spider-Man holding it with his webbing.

"Yes, kids, you're party favor tonight is not getting squished into pancake-dom," he said.

_Yeah, that definitely sounds like Pete_, Becca thought. "Come on, guys," Becca said to MJ and Harry. "Move out of the way so Spider-Man can put that down. It has to be heavy, right?" Becca nodded up at him.

Spider-Man stared down at the girl and then nodded. "Thanks," he said. He dropped the machine and then quickly went back up to the roof.

"Come on, guys," MJ said. "Follow me!"

"Where are you going?" Becca asked. She didn't like the direction she was going.

MJ was heading to the fire escape. She climbed up on it and started to make her way high and higher. Becca followed right behind. She wasn't going to let MJ go up there all alone. Peter could protect himself. That was one thing. MJ was another.

"MJ, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Getting the scoop of the year," MJ answered. "This is my ticket to a job at the Daily Bugle!"

"More like a ticket to the hospital!" Harry corrected.

"Yeah, I agree with Harry on this one, MJ," Becca said. "We shouldn't be doing this."

MJ didn't listen. She just kept going up and up. Becca groaned, pushing forward too. Harry was still right behind them as well. _This is not good_, Becca thought. _This really isn't a good idea_.

Once they were at the top, Becca leaned against the side on the railing. MJ was trying to get a video of the battle. She was standing on the latter to get a better shot. Harry was using the railing and the building to lift himself up get a view of what was going on. Becca was watching Harry to make sure he didn't fall.

"Do you see Peter?" Harry asked.

"I can't get a clear shot!" MJ complained.

"_Whoa_," Harry said, turning back around. "It's stronger than Spider-Man."

_I bet I'm stronger than Spider-Man too_, Becca thought. _But you don't see me spreading that truth around_. "Harry, I'm sure there a lot of stronger things than Spider-Man. Plus, I bet he's gone against people who were. He'll be fine."

It almost sounded as if she were trying to convince herself more than Harry.

Harry moved back up onto the railing to look at what was going on. Becca turned her attention back to making sure he wasn't going to fall to his doom. Suddenly, the building shook and Harry slipped. He grabbed onto the railing, but slipped.

"_Harry_!" Becca yelled.

"I can't hold on!"

Becca reached down and grabbed his arm while MJ managed to grab onto his shirt.

"I think you just pulled out my only chest hair," Harry said.

"Sorry," MJ said.

"I think I'd be happier being alive without chest hair than dead with it, Harry," Becca said, pulling him up. MJ pulled him up too, but really it was all Becca's doing.

"Good point."

Once they got him up, MJ looked over to see that the fight was over. They climbed up the latter and ran over to the heroes. "You see my friend Peter?" Harry asked.

"Shrimpy kid?" Power-Man asked.

"Spaghetti arms?" Nova asked.

"Three dollar hair cut?" Iron Fist asked.

"Only a ninety-eight average?" White Tiger asked. She received several odd looks. "What? That's not a jokey insult?"

_How does she know his average? _Becca asked.

Spider-Man walked up to Harry and said, "Don't worry. He's fine."

"Good, he's my best friend," Harry answered.

The door opened and Mr. Osborn walked out with two police officers. "You destroyed it?" he shouted.

_Why does he sound angry?_ Becca asked.

"Thank goodness!" he covered. "Get the hero some help."

Mr. Osborn went to his son and Becca turned her back, giving them some privacy. She really didn't want to hear what they had to talk about. She knew Harry and his father didn't have a good relationship. She would have just thankful to have a father. Instead, she had Dr. Buckheimer. All he ever did to her was test on her.

A little later, Becca and MJ were picking up trash in Harry's place while he tried to mop.

"Uh, the floppy end does the cleaning," MJ stated.

"Uh, I knew that," Harry said.

"Sure you did," Becca said.

"Hey," Peter said, walking over to them.

"Hey," Harry answered.

"Double 'hey' means you two need some guy time," MJ said. She walked away, pulling Becca by her arm. "Some on, you said you needed to head out, right?"

"Yeah," Becca answered.

"I'll walk you to the elevator," MJ said.

"Thanks," she answered.

Becca pressed the bottom when they got there. She stood there staring at the door for several minutes, her head filled with so many things. She almost didn't notice MJ speaking to her because of it.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem like something's on your mind."

"Yeah," Becca said. She put on a smile and was grateful when the elevator doors opened. She stepped in and said, "I'll see you at school, okay?"

"Yeah," MJ said. She didn't look convinced.

The doors shut and Becca sighed. _What am I going to do?_

_Peter is Spider-Man. Spider-Man is on the enemy list at Cerberus. Cerberus Rule Eight; Don't fraternize with the enemy. But I've known Peter for year! He's one of my best friends. I can't abandon him. I need him in my life just as much as he needs me and the others. _

_ But what happens if I have to go against him? Will I be able to do what I have to? How am I going to face him in school if I know who he is? How am I going to face him period? I mean, I know who he is and I'm a criminal. The work I do would make us enemies. How could we be friends? _

She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. _Uh, my head hurts. _Becca groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The week following the discovery of Spider-Man's identity was a tough one. Becca wasn't really talking to anybody. Nor did she hang out like she usually did with her friends. She sat at the lunch table with them, but she was completely distracted. Even in her classes, though she did what she was supposed to, she wasn't completely into it like she normally was.

Her friends noticed this. They questioned her, but she told them she was completely fine. Even the people she didn't really know, like Danny, Sam, Luke and Ava asked her if she was okay. That was saying something.

Even Jacob knew something was off. He didn't shove her in her locker once that week. He told Dr. Buckheimer that he thought something was up, but the Doc pushed it aside. He didn't really care as long as it didn't interfere with his results. Which it wasn't. When Jake would continue to bring it up to him, he'd play it off as PMS.

Becca just didn't know what to do. She had to do whatever she had to do to survive, but she also had her honor and loyalty to her friends. It was a hard choice to make.

Missions. Becca hated missions. Usually they were hired to steal, wreck something or create a distraction. The mission they had been given that particular night was to create a distraction by wrecking things so the real thieves could steal whatever it was they wanted to steal. That way the heroes were distracted with Becca and Jake.

Becca, or Bucky while they were on missions, and Jake, aka Bro, were making their way into time square. They were both dressed in all black uniforms, much like SHEILD uniforms. They had helmets that covered half of their faces so that nobody could figure out who they were. It covered the top part of it. They eyes had tinted goggles over their eyes. Their weapons were guns. Becca had hers set to stun so nobody would really get hurt, but she knew her brother didn't.

Jake looked over to her and nodded, signaling that they were to begin. Becca walked out into the road right in front of a car. She placed her hands on the hood, stopping it from pushing forward. The person inside seemed scared and quickly got out and ran away.

Jake was destroying cars and shooting at people. Becca rolled her eyes. _He's having too much fun doing this_, she thought. _I honestly don't see how he gets any pleasure from doing stuff like this. _

Becca walked around the car and leaned against it for a minute. _Why am I still doing this?_ Becca asked. She always told herself that it was because it would keep her alive, but was that really it? _What's the point in living if you're completely unhappy and unable to live the way you want to live? If I let them take me out, I wouldn't hurt anybody anymore. _

"You're slacking!" Jake called to her.

"Shut up," Becca said, not caring at all. "You do the job just fine on your own."

"Even teenage villains these days are lazy and try to get others to do their work," an all too familiar voice said.

_Oh no_, Becca thought. She spun around and came face to face with Spider-Man. He was standing on the car she had just been leaning against. _Come on! Someone in the world of gods or something hates me. I swear_.

Becca was going to say something witty back, but shut her mouth. What if she spoke and he recognized her voice? She wasn't ready to have anybody know who she was and what she did. Eventually, she'd most likely tell her friends. That would be when she was too fed up with all of the crap she had done and most likely was going to be taken out. But she wasn't ready for them to know.

A shot rang out in the air and Spider-Man fell over. He had been hit. _Jacob, I swear, if you hurt him, I'll_-

"Who are you?" a female voice behind her asked.

Becca was just able to dodge a punch. White Tiger was behind her. Becca went to punch her into the stomach, but she jumped back.

"This is Bucky and Bro," Spidey answered.

"What kind of names are those?" Nova asked flying over their heads.

"We weren't the ones that came up with them," Jake informed them as he fought against Iron Fist and Power-Man. "Plus, a lot of the good ones are taken."

_"Mission was a success,"_ Buckheimer told them in the comm. link in their ears. _"Head back to headquarters."_

"Copy that," Jake said.

"Copy what?" Power-Man asked.

"See you later, Bug Boy," Jake laughed.

"Spiders are arachnids," Becca corrected before yelling, "Maneuver Four!"

She jumped over the heroes head and met Jake in the middle. They stood over a manhole cover. Becca and Jake both took out smoke pellets and threw them on the ground. While the smoke was covering them, they dropped into the sewer and made their escape.

_I hate my job_.

Becca had been late to school due to Dr. Buckheimer running some last minute tests on her that morning. When she got to school, it was time for gym class. She quickly changed and headed out into the gym to stand next to MJ and Ava.

"Who's he?" she asked, looking over to the guy taking attendance.

"He's the sub. The last guy had a "freak accident." Whatever though," Ava said. "Speaking of being out, where were you this morning?"  
>"I had a doctor's appointment," Becca answered.<p>

"Are you okay?" MJ asked.

"Just really tired," Becca answered. The tests he had run on her left her feeling tired and sore. Add her mental dilemmas from the past week, she was a disaster waiting to happen.

"You look it," Ava said. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah," Becca answered.

"Have you tried going to bed earlier?" MJ asked.

"Yeah," she yawned. "Nothing helps though."

"Maybe you just have too much on your mind," Ava said. "Has anything been bugging you lately?"

Becca didn't answer. Instead, she just changed the subject. "Well, it looks like we're playing dodge ball."

Ava and MJ looked at one another. They knew something was very wrong with the girl. They didn't know how they were going to get her to come out and tell them what was wrong though.

"You hate dodge ball," MJ stated.

Really, if Becca didn't have to hold back and act wimpy, she would have loved to play dodge ball. However, that wasn't the case. Becca had to pretend like she was weak and slow. That meant she had to throw even softer then a normal human – while her abilities were above that of a normal person. She also had to make herself slower and perhaps trip every once in a while. It was just so much work for something she really didn't want to do. Like missions.

"Yup," Becca said. "Let's get this over with."

The class was separated into two teams. Becca had MJ, Ava, Peter and Sam on her team, while the rest of Peter's friends were put on the other team. The game began and, like usual, Becca tried to stand back and out of the way so she wouldn't have to participate. Her attention was drawn to the Substitute Teacher standing off to the side watching them.

Something about him just felt familiar to the girl. She knew for a fact that she didn't know his face, but the look in his eyes and the way he spoke just remembered her a great deal of someone she really didn't like. Whether she could place who that person was – because she didn't like _a lot_ of people – she didn't know.

A sharp pain when through the girl's face. She was forced onto the ground, clutching her face where the rubber ball had hit. There was only one person she knew that could hit that hard. Jacob. Becca looked up and glared at him from across the gym. They always ended up on opposite teams for no matter what they were doing. He always made it his goal to make PE living hell for her, because he knew that she didn't participate to keep her cover.

"Rogers, pay attention!" Mr. Jager scolded. "Get a hold of yourself and get back in the game! I know you can do better than that."

Becca froze. There was one person that always told her he knew she could do better than what she put forth_. Taskmaster?_ She looked over at the man again. _Right build. Right height. He sounds the same. It has to be him. I just know it. What the heck is Tony Masters doing here?_  
>"Yeah, Butch! You can do better than that!" Jake called out from across the gym.<p>

A growl admitted from the young girl's throat. MJ and Ava looked at her, then at one another. Something strange was going on. Becca wasn't acting herself at all.

"Don't let them bother you," MJ said. "Just do your best and what you're comfortable with."

Without knowing she was doing it, the girl sidestepped a throw thrown by her brother. Her brother never let up when it came to Becca and would throw as hard as he could. If it was a normal person, he would let up a little, but not much. He had broken many people's noses in their gym class.

_I am so not in the mood for this_, Becca thought.

The ball hit the wall and bounced back towards the girl. She picked it up in her small hands and threw it across the room, a little too hard. Jake had been talking to Flash, with his back to the other side of the gym. He didn't expect the girl to retaliate. The ball was thrown low, hitting the back of his knees. His legs gave out under him, causing him to fall on the ground on his back.

_Take that_, Becca thought smugly.

"That's more like it!" Taskmaster yelled.

"Becca, did you just…?" Peter started to ask, trailing off.

"What?" Becca asked, turning to him sounding clueless.

Peter was pointing his finger across the gym at a very angry looking Jake. Sam walked over to them, slapped her on the back – which resulted in her groaning in pain - and said, "Didn't know you had it in you."

As much as the girl wanted, no needed, people to think that she was week, she was really tired of having people believe she was weak and defenseless. She hated that she let her brother shove her in her locker almost every day. She hated having him beat her in sports when she could really most likely beat him if she wished.

_I can't believe I just slipped up_, she thought. Becca looked at her brother and gulped_. I am so going to get it for that. _

"Where did that come from, Becs?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, you could never throw before," Harry said. Mary Jane elbowed him for his insensitive phrasing.

"Uh, adrenaline rush?" Becca asked with a shrug.

Before Becca had the chance to do anything, though she wouldn't have any way to keep her façade up, she looked back over at Jake and was smacked in the face with a red ball. The girl fell onto her backside, clutching her nose. Her eyes watered from the contact on her nose. Becca looked down at her hand to see red liquid. She had been hit in the nose many times and had it break and bleed – though it wasn't obvious by its straight look. She could tell her brother had just broken her nose. Everyone else could too due to the loud crack it admitted.

_You've got to be kidding me_, Becca inwardly complained.

"Ow," Sam flinched.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" MJ asked.

"Was that your nose?" Ava asked.

"_Mhm_," Becca sounded. She didn't want to talk and get blood in her mouth.

MJ and Ava helped the girl to her feet, though she didn't really need it. They walked her out of the gym after Jager told them to take Becca to the nurse's office to get her nose checked out. After getting there, the nurse placed her nose and gave her tissue to hold on her nose until it stopped bleeding. MJ went to Becca's locker to get her spare set of glasses she kept in there while Ava went back to class. MJ went back to class after Becca insisted, once she got her glasses.

Once the bleeding had stopped, Becca was free to go and change. She went to the empty locker room – it was the middle of the following period so everybody was already in class. She changed and then applied makeup to her face to make it look like she had bruises. Since she healed a lot faster than regular people, she had to put makeup on just so they thought she was injured like a normal person.

After that, Becca went back to glasses. She received many strange looks from people in the hallways and in her classes because of her "black eyes," but she shrunk down and tried her best to ignore the attention.

When classes were over, Becca quickly made her way to the school gym without stopping to talk to anybody. She knew that her friends would have liked to see and talk to her about what happened earlier, but she didn't wait for them at her locker like she normally did. She had to get to the gym to talk to "Jager" about why he was actually there at their school. She was suspicious. She didn't like his presence there.

He was sitting in the office that was next to the boys' locker room. Becca stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest. She knew Taskmaster knew she was standing there. She was just waiting for him to acknowledge her. He turned in his swivel chair and leaned back, examining the girl with a smirk.

"Nice makeup," he commented with a laugh.

Becca rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "I'm here to educate the youth of today."

"Bull," Becca added with a frown. "You never do anything without a purpose. Why are you here at Midtown, _Taskmaster_?"

"I've got a task to perform," he stated.

"And what would that be?" the girl pressed.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked. He stood up and got dangerously close for comfort for Becca. She didn't back down though.

"What harm could I do?" she asked.

He studied her for a moment before saying, "I'm here to find Spider-Man. I've got it narrowed down to three people, Flash Thompson, Danny Rand and Harry Osborn. They're coming in tomorrow for me to see who it is."

_No_, Becca thought. _This isn't good. At all._ "Why do you think it's them?" _At least he doesn't suspect Peter. Pete's smart for pretending to be weak_. _That doesn't mean the others aren't in any less danger though_.

"After you left this afternoon, they ran through an obstacle course," he told her. "They were the closest in abilities and stature."

Becca sighed as she turned around. "After tomorrow, am I to expect to not see you here anymore?"

"I'm as good as gone," he stated. "That is, if I find what I'm looking for."

"Whatever," Becca said. "Good luck with that," she added, pushing up her glasses. She was about to leave when Taskmaster started to address her again.

"Why is it you pretend to be this weak person, Bucky?"

"It's _Becca_," she corrected as she turned around. She took off her glasses and put them in her pocket. She knew Taskmaster knew she didn't need them at all, so she preferred not to wear them when she didn't have too. They were rather annoying things, but they helped with keeping her identity.

"Don't those glasses impair your perfect eye sight? Don't you get tired of pretending to be someone you're not?"

"How do you know this really isn't who I am?" Becca asked. "Maybe I'd rather be _this_ person. Not Bucky."

"You could always come to my school," he offered. "You'd be a perfect addition." He got closer to her again, but this time Becca turned away uncomfortably. "You wouldn't have to pretend or hide."

"You know very well why I can't do that," Becca stated.

"Oh yes, _Cerberus_," he acknowledged. "If you ever manage to get out and need a place to call home, my school is always open to you."

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said. "I've got to go before I'm late for afternoon training." _And I have to warn the others_.

"Remember my offer, Bucky."

_Wouldn't be able to forget it. Doesn't mean I'm going to take you up on them though. _

"Harry, _please_," Becca begged as she walked out of school with him.

He had stayed late to get a little bit of extra help from one of the many classes he wasn't doing well in. Becca had waited for him to get out to try and talk him out of going into school the next day. Harry was one of her best friends. She didn't want to have him put in danger. Whatever Taskmaster was planning, Becca didn't want Harry and Danny, or even Flash to go through it. She could have taken it, but not them. They were just regular people. She wasn't.

"I don't want to go into school on a Saturday as much as the next guy, but it's to compete to be a finalist, that's sick. I'm going in," Harry said. "Shouldn't you be happy for me?"

"I'm _begging_ you, Harry," she pressed, grabbing his arm. "Please, don't come in tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked.

_That's a good question_… "I-I just have a really bad feeling about this," she said. "Why don't we just hang? We don't have to do anything related to school or this course. Just, please _don't_ go in tomorrow!"

"No, I'm going in tomorrow," he stated. "And I'm hurt that you'd not supporting me on this."

Harry walked away in a bad mood, but Becca felt even worse. Harry was upset with her and he was _still_ going in tomorrow. _That didn't go as planned_, Becca thought with a sigh. _Time to talk to Pete to talk Danny out of it. Then to get Jake to talk Flash out of it. _

"Wow, you look like you're in pain," Pete said when he saw Becca on the other side of his front door. He moved to the side and let the girl in. "How are you? I didn't see you this afternoon after school. I was worried you went home."

"I was going to, but then I heard Harry, Danny and Flash are supposed to go into school tomorrow to do that course with Tas-uh, Mr. Jager," Becca said. She went to the couch and sat down, Pete right next to her.

Becca always felt so at home at the Parker's. Even after Uncle Ben – who had insisted that she call him that, along with Aunt May, Aunt May – had died, the place still felt so welcoming to her. They were the family that Becca always wanted. They cared for her, unlike the people back at the lab. If she had a home, she wished it would have been just like theirs.

"Yeah, weird, right? That guy gives me the creeps," Peter said. "I mean, who really wants to go into school on a Saturday?"

"You and Danny are friends, right?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, why?" Pete asked.

"Would you try and talk him out of going in tomorrow?" she asked. "I tried to talk Harry out of it, but he wouldn't listen. I need your help on this, Pete."

"Why do you want to do that?" he asked. "Something wrong?"

"Something about this doesn't feel right to me," she told him. "They really shouldn't go in tomorrow."

"Why do you say that?" Peter asked.

Becca was getting fidgety. This was harder than she thought it would be. She didn't like people asking questions. It would be so much easier if they didn't. "Pete, they _can't_ go in tomorrow," she pushed.

"You know you can tell me what's up, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I kn-"

"Then why aren't you telling me the truth?" he asked. He didn't sound angry, just confused and a little hurt.

_Pete, don't do this_, Becca begged in her head. "There are things I can't tell you," she stated. "There are things I don't tell you, and there are things that you don't tell me." He looked as if he was going to protest, but Becca protested. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Peter, because you know fully well you don't tell us everything. And I get that. Trust me; I get that a lot more than you think. You have your secrets and I have mine. That's how it always is."

Becca got up and walked away from the couch, her back to the boy. She looked out the window to MJ's house before turning back to Peter. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course," he said.

"So, you just have to take my word for this, okay?" she said. "Nothing good is going to come from those guys going in tomorrow. Will you try and talk them out of going?"

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" Peter asked. He got up and walked up to the girl. He looked into her blue eyes, as if he were trying to find answers in them. Before the girl could answer, Pete nodded his head and gave her a small smile. "I'll talk to them, but I make no promises."

Becca sighed and hugged Peter. "Thanks, Pete. This means a lot."

The clock in the room chimed, telling them the hour. "Crap," Becca said. "I've got to go." She started to head to the door, but Peter started to talk to her.

"Where are your glasses? Aren't you blind without them?" he asked.

_Shoot_, Becca thought. I forgot to put them back on. "Uh, I put in some contacts. Glasses were putting pressure on my nose," she answered.

"Makes sense," he said. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, let me know what they say, okay?"

"Will do!"

"_Please_ tell me you're kidding," Becca nearly begged on the phone.

"_Nope_," Peter said. "_Sorry, Becs. I tried to talk them out of it, but no dice. They just kept asking why they shouldn't go in_."

"What'd you tell them?" she asked. She was sitting on her bed, putting her boots on. She had training in ten minutes. She had to get ready for it.

"_Just_ _that it was a waste of a Saturday and that Jager was a creep_," he answered. "_I didn't tell them it was a feeling you got_."  
>"Thanks, Pete," she sighed. "Thanks for trying."<p>

"_Anytime_," he said. "_You sure you're okay?_"

"As good as I can be," she answered.

"_How's your face feel?_" he asked.

_My face? Oh!_ It took her a moment to remember. When her injuries no longer hurt, she sometimes forgot when they occurred and that for regular people, it would still be present in their mind. "It's felt better."

"_You're brother's such a jerk,_" he commented.

"Tell me something I don't know," Becca laughed. She looked at her watch to see that she needed to get going. "Hey, I've got to go. I'll see you around, okay?"

"_Yeah, sure_," he said.

"So, what did Flash say?" Becca asked her brother after training that night.

She had got to the lab that night and told Jake about everything. She knew that Jake was a jerk and sadistic, but he did have a small part of him that was human. Flash was his best friend. And he wouldn't admit it, but he wouldn't want anything to happen to him. So, when she told him what Taskmaster was up to, he called Flash to try and talk him out of going that Saturday.

"He didn't listen, that idiot," he groaned. "Whatever, if he wanted to get kill, let him."

"_Mhm_," she sighed. _You care_, Becca thought.

"Whatever, there's nothing we can do about it," Jake said. "I'm defiantly _not_ getting on the bad side of Taskmaster."

"_You're_ scared of Taskmaster?" Becca asked with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not scared of nothing," Jake protested.

"_Anything_," she corrected.

"Shut up," Jake said, punching the girl's arm before leaving.

_Ow!_ Becca shook her head and rubbed her arm, but smiled and laughed. _Well, I guess he is human after all_.

That whole Saturday morning, Becca was restless. She hadn't been able to sleep that night. Training and the tests didn't distract her. She couldn't concentrate on homework. All the blonde girl could think about was how Taskmaster had Harry, Danny and Flash in that school doing who knew what to them.

Finally, Becca couldn't take it anymore. She left the lab and went to the school. When she got there, she saw news trucks and police outside of the facility. She saw Harry and Flash talking to a reporter, while Peter, Ava and Danny were talking to Principal Coulson. Becca assumed that the situation had been taken care of. That was a relief.

She leaned against the building across the street for a minute, taking in the feeling that knowing those people were okay sink in. She did something good for a change. Yeah, she wasn't the person there to stop it, but she did do a good thing by telling them something wasn't right. So, she did a small thing.

Still, there were going to be a lot of questions thrown at her in the upcoming days, she knew that. People don't just know something bad is going to happen at a specific time and place with certain people. All she had left to do was come up with an excuse that's somewhat believable to get them to stop asking about it.

As she stood there, Becca tried to listen in on the conversations around her to figure out what exactly went on. Apparently, Spider-Man and White Tiger showed up and saved the day. She knew Pete wouldn't completely let things go down the drain, not if he could help it. Perhaps finding out Peter Parker was Spider-Man wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"…Creativity was just as strategic as my training," she heard Ava say. "More even."

_Ava's White Tiger?_ Becca asked_. If she's her…Then does that mean Pete's other new friends are also heroes? They're Spider-Man's team?_ Her eyes widened. _And Coulson knows? If he knows, and they're them….They work for SHIELD….Coulson's a SHIELD agent? _Becca shook her head with that information overload._ That makes so much more sense now!_

"Really?" Pete asked.

"Going solo paid off, okay?" she added.

"There's still a couple things I don't get at all," Pete added. He turned to Coulson and asked, "The tight briefs, really?"

"I swim," Coulson answered.

"Leave the man's underwear alone, Pete, or he'll get _short_ with you," Ava joked, making the others laugh.

Becca didn't understand what they were talking about, and she preferred to not know. However, what Peter said next really caught her attention. It wasn't good either. It also made Coulson, who had started to walk away, stop and turn back to the group with his full attention.

"How did Becca know that something like this was going to happen?" Pete asked.

"That has been plaguing my mind as well," Danny said.

"Yeah, it was like she saw the future, or something," Ava said. "Though that's not possible."

"She's not on a mutant watch list at SHEILD," Coulson said.

"They have those?" Peter asked.

"But it is interesting that she knew about that," Coulson continued without acknowledging Peter's comment. "I went over the security footage after you cut me down. She did stop in to see Taskmaster after school yesterday. I couldn't get audio, but she did stay a while and they did seem suspicious."

"Do you think she knew about it? About Taskmaster?" Ava asked.

"Becca? No," Pete said. "I've known Becca for years. She wouldn't get involved with people like that. She's too good of a person."

"Maybe she's a good person around us to make up for deeds that aren't so acceptable by society's standers for when she isn't," Danny said.

_Man, I hate how right these people can be sometimes. _

"No," Pete insisted. "You don't know anything about her!"

"How much do _you_ know about her?" Coulson asked.

"She…." Pete started, but trailed off.

_Right_, Becca thought. _He doesn't really know all that much about me_.

"Her and her brother don't get along, everybody knows that," Peter said. "She said she doesn't have parents and that they live with some Dr. B, or something. She doesn't talk about him or her home life." He paused and then added, "I've never actually been to where she lives. She's never even told me."

"I'll look into it," Coulson said. "For now, don't question her about it. We don't want her to think something's up, in case something is up with her."

Coulson walked away, but the three teenagers stayed where they were. They continued talking, but Danny stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Becca across the street. That got the other two's attention. They all looked at her for a minute, unsure of what to do, or why she was there.

_Great_, Becca thought. _I should have left when Coulson did_. Becca didn't go over to them, and they didn't go over to her. Becca just turned her back to them and walked away. She made sure nobody was following her as she walked back to the lab. She'd rather wait later to answer those questions, if the time came, rather than sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday was extremely awkward for not only Becca, but Harry, MJ, Peter and his friends. Harry kept asking her about how she knew something was going to happen. MJ wanted to interview her about it. Becca assumed that Peter, Ava and Danny had told the rest of their little "Hero Group" what happened and that Becca had predicted it. It was also awkward because Becca and Jake had been given a job on Sunday, which had been stopped by said group. Becca had gotten a beat down by Luke. Not once had she hit him back though. She played the defensive.

No matter how hard she tried, Becca couldn't get herself to fight the group. It was probably because she knew who they were and that they were friends. They were good people and she didn't want to hurt them. So, Becca got beaten up because of it. In the end, the mission failed and they retreated, but that was beside the point because Becca usually was happy when that happened. All that "good prevailing over bad" and whatnot.

By the end of the day, things calmed down and got back to normal. Becca went and hung out at Mary Jane's house for a couple hours doing homework, watching TV and talking before she had to go back to the labs for training and testing. Overall, nothing really seemed out of the ordinary.

"The exclusive interview is conducted for Daily Bugle Communications by rookie reporter Mary Jane Watson… Mary Jane... By Mary Watson…By Jane Watson…By MJ Wat…hmm…I think I'll stick with Mary Jane Watson," MJ said, talking into the camera she was holding in her hands.

Becca sat at the lunch table next to her and Peter. She rolled her eyes at her friend and sat there with a sketch pad out in front of her. She was bored and didn't have food for lunch, so she found entertainment in drawing the person across from her, Harry, whom took much pride in the action whenever she did. She often found herself drawing her friends when she was bored during lunch and had no food or homework to do.

She finished that drawing and started to work on one of Spider-Man, because that was who MJ said she was practicing to interview. She claimed she had nailed one with him, though Becca didn't know how or when.

"So, Peter Parker," MJ said, turning the camera to him. "What does the man on the street think?"

"What's to think?" he asked. "Heh, you're interviewing Spider-Man? Spidey would have to be a bigger fan of yours than I am."

"I believe you, MJ," Harry said. "That's awesome, but how did you get Spider-Man to agree to an interview?"

"Yeah, that's my question," Becca said, staring straight at Peter, though he didn't notice.

"I can't reveal my sources, guys," MJ said.

"Yeah, Parker, how did she get it?" Sam asked the boy sitting to his right. Ava was on Sam's left while Luke was on the opposite side of her. Danny was the only one sitting on the other side of the table. Harry and MJ were both standing. They were all in their normal lunch seats.

Peter shrugged.

Becca rolled her eyes when she saw that. _Peter, what are you planning?_ "Who is the man behind the mask?" Becca asked, holding up her drawing.

"Wow, that's really good, Becs," Pete said, taking her sketchbook.

"Pete!" Becca protested, reaching for it.

Sam took it out of Peter's hand and looked at it before Luke did. The three people at the end of the table looked at it and then started to flip through it. "There are a lot of drawing of you guys in here," Luke said, talking to MJ, Pete and Harry.

He continued to flip and then exclaimed, "Hey, there's me!"

"Wait, you?" Peter asked. He jumped up and moved to look. "Why'd you draw Luke?"

"Because I'm handsome!" Luke protested.

"Yeah, that's it," Pete replied sarcastically.

Ava flipped several pages and examined them. Becca sunk down in her seat, her hair falling down in her red blushed face. She pushed her glasses up on her face embarrassed at their discovery. "We're all in here." Ava said. "And I look good."  
>"These are fantastic, Becca," Danny complimented, making the girl blush even more.<p>

"Thanks," she said, sinking down further.

"Do you plan on going into the art field when you get older?" Ava asked. The brunette handed the sketch book back to the blonde.

"No," Becca said, shaking her head as she put the book back in her backpack.

"Why not?" Peter asked. "You love art."

Becca sighed. There was no getting out of giving somewhat of an answer here. "Dr. B wouldn't be happy if I went into such an unconventional, unstable and unbeneficial field."

"That sounds like it was quoted," Harry said.

The girl shrugged. "That's what he said when I said I liked art."

"That's not very supportive," Danny said. "You dad sounds like a hard man to please."

"Art's not really what I wanted to go into, anyways," Becca said.

"What was it you wanted to go into?" Sam asked.

"Military," she stated.

"Really?" Peter asked. "You, _military_?"

"Yeah, sorry to break it to you, but you have to meet certain standards to do that and you kind of fall short," Sam said.

"Mmm," Becca hummed, ignoring that. "I'm full of surprises, but Dr. B wouldn't let me go into that either."

"Why not? He an anarchist?" Ava asked jokingly.

"Well, kind of," Becca answered, giving away a little more information than she had planned. In the end, she just shrugged and continued. "He hates the government, military and anything to do with it." _That was why he created us, to rebel and get an upper hand_ _on them_.

"I'm glad my parents weren't like that," Luke said.

"Dr. B's not my dad," Becca corrected. "Jake and I just live with him."

"What happened to your parents?" Luke asked.

Becca shrugged. "I don't know. Never knew them. I don't ask because I'd never get an answer from the guy." _Don't really have any either_. Jake and Becca were almost clones of Captain America. Not exact – it wasn't possible to have a female clone of a male – but they had most of the same DNA of the legendary hero that saved NYC and helped win WWII.

"So, you don't have a family?" Sam asked.

"Kind of," Becca said. _This is way too personal for my liking_. "I have Jake. He's really my biological brother. But we don't act like family. Really, Peter, MJ and Harry have been my family for most of my life. I wouldn't be who I am today without them."

That was the truth too. If Becca had never met them, she feared she wouldn't be as good as she was. She would have probably been as bad or worse than Jake was. The world was a better place because her three friends were in it and not just because they made _her_ a better person.

"Aw," MJ said, hugging the girl. "We love you too, Becca. You're always welcome with us."  
>"Thanks, MJ," Becca said with a forced smile.<p>

Becca feared that if her friends really knew who she was and what she did, they wouldn't be so excepting of her and open to let her into their lives.

(Let me go by 3 Doors Down)

"_…Saving civilians, fighting monsters, allying the rampaging hulk – it's all in a day's work for Spider-Man, Manhattan's hero. For the Bugle, this is MJ Watson_."

"I can't believe you didn't win," Peter said, sitting on MJ's left, while Becca was on her right.

The three friends were sitting on the floor of Peter's house watching MJ's report on her laptop. It was really good, and MJ did a great job. Becca was still a little hesitant as to why Peter put MJ in so much danger, but everything turned out fine in the end, so she didn't put too much thought into it.

"Yeah, MJ," Becca said. "You've got skill."

"Can't win if you don't enter," she stated. "Jameson would never have let the world see Spider-Man for the hero he really is."

"That's the truth," Becca muttered.

"How many hits has it gotten on your site so far?" Pete asked.

"Including this one?" MJ asked. "Two. Not exactly media saturation."

"Hey, at least you enlightened one other person out there, right?" Becca tried.

A knock came at the door. Peter got up to answer it. A man in a red shirt and hat with blonde hair was standing there with a package. "MJ Watson? Her folks said she was here. Signature required."

MJ and Becca walked over to the door hearing this. MJ took the clipboard and signed before taking the package. They went inside to open it.

"Did I miss your birthday again?" Peter asked.

"No, Pete," Becca laughed.

MJ opened it and said, "It's a new camera from _The Daily Bugle_!" She took out the pinkish-purple camera and pressed play.

"_Saw your footage, Watson_," Jameson said on device. "_There might be a place for you with The Bugle, if you send your work to me before you post it next time_."

"He has a heart! Who knew?" Pete commented. "Never judge a book by its billboard."

"Or a Super-hero by his mask," MJ said. "Spider-Man really came through for me today. I just wish he would have let me see who he really is. Now _that_ would have been a scoop."

"Maybe you'll get another chance to fine out, someday," Pete said.

"I'm sure he has his reasons for keeping it a secret, right Peter?" Becca asked, nudging the boy. "I mean, look at it as if you were him. Do you think you would tell the world who you were? You'd be putting everyone you love and care for in danger. Your enemies would go after them. It's just not a smart idea."

"Yeah," Peter said, watching the blonde hesitantly.

Becca laughed and gave MJ a side hug. "Congrats, Mary Jane. You deserve it. Sorry I can't stay to celebrate any longer. I have to get going."

"Really?" MJ asked. "You can't stay?"

"No, I've got some appointment," Becca answered.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked. "You've been having a lot of appointments lately."

"Yeah," she answered. "Nothing to worry about. I've been going to the eye doctor to see if laser surgery is right for me. Glasses and contacts are really starting to bother me."

"Cool!" MJ said. "We could give you a whole makeover!"

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Becca asked.

"Nothing, but your stuff's a little out of date," MJ said. "You're beautiful, why not show it?"

Becca shrugged. "We'll see," she said. She headed over to the door and said, "I'll see you guys later!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Almost week had gone by smoothly. Becca was really happy with how calm things were. It seemed everything was back to normal. There were no test. Homework was kept to a minimum. Training went well. There were no incidents with her friends. No uncomfortable questions. No missions. It had been almost five easy days of what was "normal" in Becca's life.

It wasn't until Becca got called into Age- Principal Coulson's office did things seem to go odd and uncomfortable. The blonde didn't know why she had been called down there, but she had only one guess; her knowledge of the Taskmaster incident.

"Please, take a seat, Ms. Rogers," Coulson said from his seat at his desk.

Becca sat down and uncomfortably and nervously pushed her glasses up. "Uh, did I do anything wrong, Principal Coulson?" Becca asked nervously.

"No, Ms. Rogers," he assured her. "I am concerned though."

"About what, Sir?" she asked.

"I see in your file that you and your brother fight a lot," Coulson observed. "That this is rather an abusive relationship."

"You called me in here on a matter of bullying, Sir?" Becca asked.

"No," he said. "I'm more concerned what happens after you leave school. You see, from the why I see things and from what I've leaved by watching the two of you, his actions don't just stop when you leave here, do that?"

"Uh, no, Sir," she muttered.

"If there's something you'd like to tell me, Ms. Rogers, you can tell me. I'm just here to help," Coulson said.

"There's nothing to report, Sir," Becca answered. "My brother and I have our problems, but what family doesn't? It's nothing that I can't handle. It's an annoyance, yes, a great one, but nothing out of the ordinary." _For me, that is_.

"And does your father see it that way?"

"There's only so much someone can do for this situation," Becca stated. "Jake's a wild card. He's rebellious and he liked chaos. We've come to except that there's nothing more we can do for this."

"Well, you could be placed into another home," he said. "As I understand it, the man you live with isn't your father."

"No, he's not," Becca said. "But being placed into a foster home won't solve much either. The system doesn't really work."

"I'm sure something could be worked out," Coulson said. "You have caring friends. I'm sure they'd let you stay with them."

"For a short time, yes, but I wouldn't burden them with the inconvenience of housing me long term. It wouldn't be fair."

"I have connections elsewhere," he stated.

"That's kind of you, Sir," she said. "But there are many factors that are in play here, if you get what I mean."

Coulson studied the girl for a while, as she stared back at him with a straight, hard face. She was no longer the small, scared girl that had walked into his office. She was defensive, protesting her defense. She was closing off and he didn't have long before he would completely be cut off, or so he thought. He then decided to take a long shot and throw one last bit of information out there.

"Are you aware that Dr. Buckheimer was arrested twenty years ago for unethical testing on humans?" he said.

"Yes, Sir," Becca answered. "However, Dr. B wasn't convicted of anything. They said they didn't have enough proof."

"I wouldn't have let children remain in his custody," Coulson said, rather unprofessionally.

"Neither would I," she said. "But here we are."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Ms. Rogers?" Coulson asked.

"No, Sir," Becca said. "My I leave?"

"Yes," he answered. "I hope to see you on the field trip tomorrow, Ms. Rogers."

They were taking a trip to the Smithsonian the next day. Becca had been looking forward to it for weeks. "Yes, Sir."

Becca stood up and walked to the door. She paused and turned to look at the agent at the desk pretending to be a principal. "If I were a _government agent_, though," she started to say, "I'd probably want to reopen _Dr. Jacob Buckheimer's_ file and start conduction a new investigation. Who knows what can have been done in that span of time, right?"

With that, Becca left.

"A Nordic Rune Stone," Coulson said. "We used to believe that the legends of Asgard were myth. Names like Odin, Loki, and, of course, the Mighty Thor."

Becca stood over with MJ and Harry, looking at some of the weapons displays. They had replicas of the weapons used in Asgard; hammers, swords, bows and arrows, etc. Becca always found studying things to do with war – though more strategy and the technology than all the killing – was very beneficial to her, and to the dreams she knew wouldn't come true. It still amused her to do so though. Sadly, it was also a benefit for her current line of work.

"You were really serious when you said you wanted to go into the military, Becca," Harry said.

"Yup," muttered, reading one of the descriptions.

"You want to go into the military?" Coulson asked. Becca turned to look at the man standing behind her. "I have to say, I'm surprised."

"Why is everybody so surprised?" Becca asked.

"To put it lightly, you're not strong physically," Harry said.

"Harry," MJ scolded.

"I told you before, I'm full of surprises," Becca said.

"I'm starting to realize that," Coulson said, walking off.

"Did it just get colder in here?" Mary Jane asked, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

A large gust of wind and snow blew through the room, chilling and scaring the teenage students in the museum. The group of three turned around to see what looked to be a very large, man like creature form in the center of the room. Becca had seen them in her books before. It was a Frost Giant.

"Why is there a Frost Giant in Midgard?" Becca asked.

"Why is what in where?" MJ asked.

"Who cares? Let's get out of here!" Harry yelled. He grabbed MJ and Becca and ran out of the room, along with the others students and Coulson. Becca had noticed Peter, Ava, Sam, Luke and Danny were not present outside of the museum where everybody was gathering.

_I hope they know what they're going up against_, Becca thought, staring into the building worriedly.

The student body had the weekend to recover from what happened at the museum, though Becca didn't really need to. Once she found out Peter and the guys were fine – she called them that night – she was perfectly content with going on with her normal weekend routine. For her, things like that weren't that unusual.

There were strange events that transpired in the middle of the Monday following that weekend though. It started off normal, but as it went on, Peter started to act strange. However, that's getting ahead of things.

Becca finished picking up her things at her locker and walked down the hall to Pete's. She stopped and leaned against the locker next to his. "Hey Pete," she greeted. They were going to walk to English class together, like they normally did.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

Becca could hear the breathiness of his voice. He only really got that way when he was winded or tired. He wasn't breathing heavily, so she assumed he was tired. "You okay?" she asked. "You seem tired."

"Yeah, I was up late doing homework last night," Peter answered.

"You've got to stop doing that," she warned. "It's not healthy."

Peter just shrugged.

"I know you've got things to do, but maybe you could do homework before you go out, instead of after," she suggested. "Then when you're done with whatever you're doing, you can just crash."

"What do you think I do with my free time?" he asked.

The girl shrugged. "Honestly, Pete, it's none of my business. But from the way things are going, you're going to make yourself sick and it's worrying me."  
>"Sorry, Becs," he said. "I'll try doing your suggestion."<p>

The blonde smiled. "Good, thanks," she said. "Come on, you ready for English?"

He grunted.

Becca just laughed. "I heard we're doing poetry."  
>"That's even worse!" he explained, still rummaging through his locker.<p>

"Yo, Peter, did you do the algebra homework?" Luke asked, popping up on the other side of Peter. "Hey, Becca."

"Sup Luke," she greeted.

"Of course I did," Pete answered.

"Can I borrow yours?" Luke asked.

Peter shut his locker and asked, "Borrow it? Come on, Luke."

"I don't, you know, what to _cheat_ off it," he tried to correct.

Danny and Sam popped up behind the other two.

"You were supposed to see if we could work off his paper!" Sam scolded.

"And he would then say no because he's the only one of you that has any integrity," Ava said, walking over to them.

"Thank you, Ava," Pete said.

"When do you have math?" Becca asked them.

"After lunch," the informed her.

"Well, we can help you do it then," she suggested. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Becca said.

"You'll get an A if she helps you. She passed with an A+ last year," Peter told them.

"You're not in it this year?" Danny asked.

"No, I was home school when I was younger, then I came here. I was a year ahead in math, so they put me in a higher class," she said. "So, I'll see you guys in English." She nodded to Peter as she passed him.

Now, Becca didn't mind listening and ready a lot of poetry, but their teacher had the dullest voice and picked the worst poems for the class to read. It was torture. Even Becca had a hard time paying attention in that class; because of her abilities she was more attentive. That was saying something.

Class started and the class quickly started to fall asleep or become distracted. Becca read the poem in the book and them started answering the questions on the worksheet they had been given. It was a lot faster than just listening to their teacher read it. Plus, she understood it better when she did it herself instead of what he instructed.

"Whoa!" Peter yelled.

Becca quickly turned in her seat to see him fall out of his seat and onto the floor. Most of the class laughed. Becca just rolled her eyes at her friend. _Jeez, Pete_. _You really need to get a balance in your super-hero-ing and your regular life._

"Huh?" Pete sounded. He looked around angrily and confused.

Becca didn't like the looks of that. Something was off. This wasn't like Peter.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" he asked.

"Peter, are you o-" Ava started, but stopped. She touched Pete's arm, but he jumped back.

"Nah!" Peter walked away and growled as he went to the door.

"Told you he was going to snap one day," Becca heard Sam say.

"Mr. Parker, go wash your face," their teacher told him. "And try to wake yourself up."

"Did he seem odd to you?" Becca asked Ava, who was sitting behind her.

"Peter, odd?" she scoffed.

"Okay, odder than usual," Becca corrected.

Ava shrugged.

"Something's not right," the blonde stated. "This is even weird for Peter."

"Settle done, people," the teacher said. He continued on with his reading.

Becca could no longer concentrate on doing work. What she said was true. This was weird behavior, even for Peter. Something was wrong and it gave her an unsettling feeling. The girl couldn't have been more relieved when the bell rang and the class was dismissed for lunch. Becca walked out with Ava with Danny, Sam and Luke in front of her. Luke had Pete's backpack, which he had left in the classroom when he stormed out.

Becca was able to hear Peter mutter, "What's that tingling?" before Luke threw his backpack at him.

"Hey, man. You left your backpack in class," Luke said. Pete caught it, but then threw it back. It his Luke in the face.

"Way to get out of poetry hour," Sam said. "I have to remember that one."

"What is going on with you today?" Danny asked, patting Peter on the shoulder.

"I'd back up out of my face, sunshine," Pete threatened, raising his fist.

Danny's eyes widened. His hands went up in defense as he backed up. Sam was laughing at the situation. Becca hit him on the arm harder than she had intended.

"Ow," he groaned. "Dude! That hurt almost as much as when you do it, Luke."

"I don't think this is funny," Ava said. "Peter, you're acting like a world class jerk today."

"Humph," was all they heard out of him.

"Pete?" Becca asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, uh, I think it's time for lunch," Luke stated, rather on the annoyed side. He threw Pete's backpack on the ground in front of him. "You coming, Becs?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," she answered, pushing her glasses up.

"Pete?" Becca asked, approaching him. She placed her hand on his arm in a friendly manor. "You're not acting like yourself. Is everything okay? You've got me worried."

Before Becca knew what was going on, and that was saying something, she was shoved up against the lockers. Peter had one of his hands on her neck, squeezing while his other arm – his forearm – was pressed against her chest, keeping her there. Reacting on interest, Becca raised one of her arms and moved so that she could use her elbow to cave in Peter's. Doing that, she grabbed his arms with that hand and turned to get out from the arms pressed against her chest. His arms slipped. Becca had him in her control. She held on to his arm and kicked the boy back. The force knocked him into the lockers across the hall, denting them slightly, but not greatly.

Peter grunted upon contact. It was then that Becca realized what happened. Her hands flew up to her mouth, her blue eyes opened wide. "Oh my gosh, Peter! I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

The brunette growled and balled his fists. "Run!" he demanded.

Becca, still not comfortable with hot Peter was acting, went against her best judgment and followed the boy's instructions. She had already revealed too much about what she could do. This one time wasn't worth getting into a fight and having all of the truth come out. The girl walked away and went straight to the lunch room.

Once inside the lunch room, the blonde quickly found her seat at her table and sat next to Danny. Across from her was Ava, and Sam across from Danny. At the end of the table, like usual, was Luke. Since he was the largest out of everybody and needed the most room, he always sat at the end of the table.

"So, ready to help us wi- are you okay?" Luke asked.

Becca knew she had to looked like she had seen a ghost, or maybe like she was going to cry – which she wasn't. She forgot to stop outside the door and calm herself down. She nodded her head and tucked a piece of blonde hair that had fallen out of her pony tail behind her eyes before pushing her glasses up.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Pete's just freaking me out a little."

"I wouldn't worry about him," Ava said.

"I can't help but worry," Becca corrected as she took the algebra paper out of Sam's hand so she could look at it.

"You're really close to him, aren't you?" Danny asked.

Becca looked up from the paper and into his green eyes. "Of course," she informed them. "I've known Pete for years. I've seen him at the best of time, and the worst, like when his uncle died. I know him. I know when something's bothering him or if he's hiding something." Becca looked back down at the paper and muttered, "Which I seem to feel a lot of lately."

If she hadn't of been looking down at the paper, Becca would have seen the other's at the table looking at one another worriedly and rather sadly. They knew how hard it was to keep such a secret. They knew it hurt people around them, but they never heard said people talk about how it made them feel, really. And since Becca was their friend and they were also keeping things from her, they felt a little guilty.

"He has to have his reasons for keeping things secret," Danny said.

"With a secret like that, at some point the secret itself becomes irrelevant," Becca said. "The fact that you kept it does not." She sighed, sitting back in her seat. "I mean, everybody has their secrets. But the four of us, Harry, Peter, Mary Jane and I, we used to tell each other everything, for the most part." _Except me and my home life and extracurricular activities_. "But lately, Peter's been distant.

"It's not really the fact that he has a secret and isn't telling us," Becca said, looking at all of them. "It's the fact that when we confront him and say we know he has a secret – not demanding for him to tell us what it is – that he lies to us and says that he's not hiding anything at all. It's the lying that hurts."

"You have to have secrets you hide," Sam said. "Everybody has some."

"I'm not saying I don't," Becca said. "But if someone figures out that I have one, I'm not going to deny it. I won't tell you what it is unless you figure it out on your own, but if you ask me, that's fair enough." It was true, though. If anybody found out and confronted her about it, she could have told them everything. That was just how she was.

_I sound like a hypocrite_, Becca thought._ I've lied to my friend a lot. I've told them I've had family emergencies and doctors appointments when I really haven't. But what else am I going to tell them? My ears started to bleed because my hearing is five times better than a regular person? Dr. B is conducting an experiment on me this afternoon so I can't make it to the library? I'm getting punished by little nano-electrodes in my blood stream because I was late? That wouldn't go over well. Plus, I have Cerberus Rules that I have to follow. _

"Anyways, why don't we get this homework done?" Becca asked. "Can't have you guys getting a failing grade."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sensei Watanabe was one of the only people in the world that Becca could completely trust with anything and everything. He was her teacher in all things martial arts. When she was younger and tired of constantly getting beaten up by Jake in training – because the teacher she had with Cerberus mainly focused on Jacob – she decided to use some of the money she got as "allowance" to get an instructor of her own, someone outside of Cerberus.

At first she was hesitant. If Cerberus found out what she was doing, she could have been punished, but she worked up her courage and did it. She had gone through many teachers before Watanabe stumbled upon her. He took her in, seeing great potential, and from then on, she was his student.

Watanabe figured out that Becca was special very soon after working with her. When he confronted her about it, almost a year into their training, she admitted everything to him. Though she feared he would report her to the authorities, she felt he deserved to know the truth. However, he didn't do that. Instead, he just had her come in for more training.

Watanabe was really one of the reasons she stayed as good as she was, and as sane, as well. Her friends were a big part in that too, but they were more on the aspect of making her feel like a regular person. Watanabe was someone who knew who she was and still wanted to help her. He believe in her, despite knowing what she had done.

"Meditation is the dissolution of thoughts in eternal awareness or pure consciousness without objectification, knowing without thinking, merging finitude in infinity," Watanabe said, sitting on the mat in front of the girl.

Becca wasn't completely sure what that meant. Her Sensei must have noticed her confused look because he continued on explaining.

"Man has turned his back on silence. Day after day he invents machines and devices that increase noise and distract humanity from the essence of life, contemplation, _meditation_. Do you understand?"

"It's a way to ground ourselves?" Becca asked. "A way for us to stop, think, or to not think. It relaxes the body from its stresses and gives the mind and body a chance to catch up with one another."

"Exactly," Watanabe said, smiling kindly at the girl. "I want you to try and meditate for at least an hour a day. It will help you become a better warrior of good."

The blonde almost scoffed. "_Good_."

"You may not believe so, but you have a good soul," he told her.

"I want that, more than anything, to be true," she sighed.

"I have found, in long meditation, that humans with conviction and a settled purpose must accomplish it, and that nothing can resist a will which stake even existences upon its fulfillment." Watanabe stood up and turned his back to the girl. "I know you are destined to do great things, good things, with your life. If doing good and helping society is what you long to do, perhaps that should be your purpose. I know it is, but you have to come to realize it on your own."

"But how would I do that?" Becca asked.

"Only you can find the answer to that," he answered. "I believe you have found your first material to meditate over."

"Yes, Sensei," she said.

After training that night, Becca took a shower and went to her room. Her homework was finished so she had time to relax and think, doing what Sensei Watanabe instructed her to do; meditate.

The girl sat on her bed with her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees. She closed her eyes and listen to her breathing, concentrating on it. She had to relax and close herself down. In, out. In, out. After a couple minutes, her pulse went down and she was comfortable.

There was a lot to meditate over. First was Peter.

He had been so weird that morning. Things just started to get weirder when she heard that he ditched school instead of going to lunch. Apparently he didn't get in trouble though. Coulson had to know something was up, or knew what was going on at some point in order to know punish him.

So something really was up. It had to have something to do with his hero work. Normally when things went weird with Peter it had something to do with being Spider-Man.

Becca just feared seeing him the next morning. She had kicked him in the stomach rather hard. She had to have bruised his stomach, maybe even his back from the impact with the lockers. She prayed he wouldn't remember the events that transpired, but that was highly unlikely. She would deal with that when the time came though.

The second things was what Watanabe instructed her to think over. _Good_. He insisted she was, but whenever she looked at herself in the mirror, all she could see was Bucky, not Becca. She was the experiment, the hired gun, the criminal. She didn't see someone with the chance to go out there, like Peter, Danny, Luke, Ava and Sam, to do something good with herself.

But if Watanabe saw something in her, maybe there was something hidden. If there's a will, there's a way. Becca had the _will_; she just had to figure out a _way_.

Coulson sounded like he wanted to help. He knew something was up with Becca. He probably suspected her and her brother were Bucky and Bro, but he most likely didn't have the proof yet to convict anybody. That was why he talked to her, probably. He wanted evidence while also helping the girl. He seemed like a good enough guy.

Maybe she could talk to him. She knew he was an agent of SHIELD, but maybe that was exactly what she needed. Maybe she needed some help from the people she worked for were against. If she _wanted_ to be good, she needed _help_ from good. But if she did that, wouldn't they need some sort of gesture of good faith so they knew she could actually be trusted, and not just trying to play double agent?

Becca opened her eyes and went to her computer desk. Inside the drawer was a small flash drive that, years before, she had stolen from Dr. B. He had about five of them. He always had one on his person, but the other four were hidden places. He never used the other ones, so Becca took one when she found it. Becca assume Dr. B had forgotten where he had put them.

They were flash drives that allowed him to log into any computer without a password to get any data from Cerberus servers. They had anything and everything that Cerberus was involved in. They had information on Jake and Becca in there. There were videos of the tests and training. SHIELD would know who her and her brother were, but they were going to find out eventually if she wanted to be "good."

There was one problem though. The electrodes in her blood would still be there. When things went downhill, Cerberus would just put them on five and take them out. She had to make sure it was known that they had to create a solution for her before they intercepted Cerberus. She had no way of knowing if they would follow through with that, but that was her leap of faith. She wasn't comfortable with it, but she had to do something. She couldn't live like that for much longer. It was killing her.

The girl jumped when someone opened her door. She slid the drive into her pocket and looked at the person at the door. Jake stood there playing with a rubber band ball. He wasn't paying any attention to the girl at all.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Becca asked.

"Pff, like I care," he said rolling his eyes. "We've got a job. They said to suit up."

The girl groaned. "I was starting to like not having to work," Becca sighed.

"Whatever," he said. "Get ready."

"Put him down!" Becca demanded as she stood on the pier with her brother.

Jake was holding Spider-Man by the collar of his suit. The boy was groggy from getting hit in the head by Jake. Her brother was made though, because Spidey had been interfering with their missions for far too long. It was an annoyance. However, they had completed the mission. They had what they wanted from the crate at the dock. There was no need for them to fight Spider-Man any further because he was already too out of it to go after them.

"No!" Jake yelled back.

"We got what we came for," Becca said. "Put him down. We don't want murder on your hands too!"

"Yeah, listen to the lady," Spider-Man said.

Jake growled and hit the kid on the head again, knocking him out. Her brother then threw the costumed hero into the water, letting him sink. The blonde boy took the object out of his sister's hands and took their only means of transportation; one motorcycle, leaving the girl stranded to be caught.

Becca often found herself in those situations. She would argue with Jake. He would get made and leave her there. She always ended up back at Cerberus, but it was just annoying.

However, when he was gone, the girl quickly jumped into the water and dove until she found her friend. She pulled him up to the surface before laying him down on the dock. She pulled his mask up over his mouth and nose, turned his head to the side and then performed CPR.

Two breaths. Thirty compressions. Repeat.

She had to do that four times before Peter coughed up the water inside his system. He coughed and rolled onto his side. Becca patted his back, comforting him and helping him. When he stopped, he looked up at the masked girl and realized who she was. He jumped away and pulled his mask back down.

"Yo- You saved my life," he said hesitantly. "Why?"

Becca sighed and shrugged. "I couldn't just let you die."

"You're the bad guy," he said. "That's what you're supposed to do."

"Spidey, not everything is black and white," she said, standing up. "The world's filled with gray."

Spider-Man slowly walked over to her and stuck out his hand. "Thank you," he said.

Becca smiled softly at him and shook it. "Anytime," she answered. "I supposed you want to take me into custody now."

"That's what's supposed to happen," he said. "Except after you performed CPR, you left before I could regain myself."

Becca looked at him for a moment. She was utterly shocked. "You're letting me go?"

"Just this once," he said. "Next time, you're coming in with me if I get you."

"Thank you," Becca said, she turned away and started to make her escape, but stopped when he called out to her.

"You could have unmasked me, revealed who I am to the world," he said. "Why didn't you?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't gain anything from it," she said. "You have your secrets. I have mine."

"I've heard that a lot lately from a friend of mine," he said.

"Maybe you should listen to them more," Becca said. "They sound like they know what they're talking about. And maybe they're trying to tell you something that you're just not seeing." Becca started to walk away again. She didn't turn away as she added, "Plus, I already know who you are, Peter."

With that, she disappeared out of sight.

"Didn't I tell you to stop them?" Fury yelled angrily when he heard that Spider-Man let Bucky go.

Fury had shown up with the rest of Peter's team not too long after Becca hid. Becca felt bad for getting him in trouble, but she didn't move from her hiding place behind the crate. She watched intently, very interest in what the masked Peter would reply with.

"I asked her nicely," Spidey shrugged.

"That's not going to cut it!" Fury yelled. "Those two have been causing enough trouble lately. We still don't know anything about them! You were supposed to catch them so we could get at least some information!"

It was unheard of for Fury to let information like that slip. You weren't supposed to admit you didn't have information on threats.

"Hey, I almost died! Have some compassion!" Spidey said. "I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Bucky."

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked.

"I was knocked unconscious and thrown into the water," he answered. "Bucky pulled me out. Gave me CPR."

"She unmasked you?" White Tiger asked.

"Only enough to give me CPR," Spidey answered. "That's not the end of it though. She said she already knew who I was. Even called me by my first name."

"You've been compromised?" Fury asked. "You're being pulled for the time being. You're staying on base."

"_What_?"

Becca shook her head and took her leave. She made of mess of things again. However, she'd fix them in the morning. It was too late to do so now. Plus, she didn't want to confront Fury directly. He was the spy of spies, after all. She didn't want to go straight to him. Coulson seemed more approachable.

Before she had a chance to go to Principal Coulson's office during lunch, she was called down first thing during first period. She got several snickers when the teacher informed her that she had to go down there then.

Once down there, Becca sat in the chair. She seemed to be having a staring contest with the man. She broke the silence right as he was about it, but she didn't back down. She was going to come out and say what she had to first, before she lost her courage.

"You know who I am, don't you, Agent Coulson?" she blurted out, taking her glasses off.

He didn't seem taken aback at all. "I had my suspicions," he said. "I didn't think you'd come right out and confront me about it though."

"First contact with authority is critical: it can mean the difference between the start of a negotiation or the start of an armed assault or arrest," Becca said. "I wanted to skip the whole interrogating a hostile thing. It takes too much time to get the tight spot, time, and mood. If you want information, you can have information."

"What's the catch?" Coulson asked.

"I need help," she started.

"With what?" he asked.

Becca looked out the window behind him to try and find the right words. "I never wanted to do this stuff, you know? It wasn't my choice. I didn't have an option."

"You always have an option," he said.

"I'm seventeen years old, Agent Coulson," Becca said. "My options were to work for them or die. Most teenagers would pick to live. Plus, if there's any small thing I can do that's remotely good, then I'm going to do it. I can't if I'm dead."

"So you want help getting out of the game?" he asked.

"Out of one and into another," she said.

"How do I know you're not trying to play us?" he asked.

"I knew you'd ask that," Becca said. She reached into her pocket and tossed him the drive. "That's a drive that can give you everything you could ever possibly want or need out of Cerberus. You get records, experiments, connections. You get everything on me and Jake."

"Why did they use the two of you anyways?" he asked, looking at the drive.

"My brother and I are long term experiments at Cerberus," she said. "Dr. B creates us from DNA from Captain America himself. They hire us out, as you already know."

"Captain America? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Look it up if you don't believe me," she told him. "But I assure you that it's the truth."

"What is it you need help with?" Coulson asked.

"Cerberus isn't dumb," Becca said. "Well, not _completely_ dumb. To keep us in check, they put microscopic electrodes into our blood. When we misbehave, we get shocked from the inside. They have the possibility to kill us. I can't do this if I don't have a way to stop them, or to get them out of my system."

"We'll need to take blood to test," he said.

"You're welcome to as much as you need," she said.

"You're really serious about this," Coulson stated. "What made you change your mind about being with them?"

"Like I said," Becca said. "I never wanted to work for them in the first place. I just, I can't take it anymore."

"You told Spider-Man you knew who he was last night," he said.

"Yeah, not my brightest idea," Becca nervously laughed. "But yeah, I've known Peter was Spider-Man for a while now. I know Ava's White Tiger. Sam's Nova, Luke's Power-Man and Danny's Iron Fist."

"Does anybody else know?" he asked.

"No, not that I'm aware," Becca answered. "So he's safe to leave the safe house, so to speak." It was then that Becca remember that it was Coulson that called her there. It wasn't her that arranged the meeting. "Oh, you called me in here for a reason."

"We caught you and Peter fighting the other day," he said.

"Oh," Becca said. "I should have realized you guys had cameras everywhere."

"Don't worry; he doesn't remember anything that happened. It wasn't him that you did it to," Coulson answered.

"What?" Becca asked.

"Peter and Wolverine had their minds changed," Coulson explained. "It may have been Peter's body, but it was Logan's mind."

"Oh, thank God," Becca sighed.

"So, you really want to do this?" he asked. "You could be putting yourself in a lot of danger giving this," he held the drive up, "to us."

"My Sensei says I'm destined for great, good things," Becca said. "All I've ever longed to do is help people. If my destiny is to do that, then I'm going to do everything in my power to try."

"We may have a fate or destiny, but we have the power to fall short or to rise above it," Coulson said.

Becca looked up at him quizzically. "How do you know if you've done either?"

"Sometimes you'll know beforehand. Sometimes when it's the moment it happens," he answered. "Others you won't know until after. Either way, you have the power to decide which one you want to go for." He stood up and walked to the girl. "So, what is it you decide?" he asked with a smile.

Becca stood up and stared back at him. "I choice to rise above."

It wasn't until lunch time that Becca was allowed to go back to her schedule. After Becca had talked to Coulson, he brought her to the nurse, who worked for SHIELD, to take blood. When she was having that done, Coulson spoke to Fury to see if their plan was acceptable. He came back to tell her it was, to both their reliefs. It was just going to be between them though. The rest of the team wasn't going to be brought in on it.

Becca was able to give three times the amount of blood a regular person. They would have enough blood for a while to test on. If they needed more, she was free to give it to them whenever they needed it.

After that, Becca was free to go. She went to lunch feeling rather light headed. She was supposed to eat, but like most morning, Jake had taken her money for lunch and her backup lunch in case he took her money. It wasn't anything she could deal with though, or so she thought. She almost fell out of her seat when she sat down at her lunch table next to Danny.

"Hey guys," Becca greeted.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked. "You are pale. Was what Principal Coulson had to discuss bad?"

Becca shook her head, but regretted it. A small groan escaped her lips and one of her hands went to her hear. "No," Becca said. "Everything's fine. I just gave some blood. I'm kind of dizzy, is all."

"Would you like my apple?" Danny asked, holding said food to the girl.

Normally, Becca would have refused right away. However, her head was spinning and she assumed it would be bad to get sent home and have to explain why she was dizzy to Dr. B. So, the girl blushed, taking the apple with a small, "Thank you, Danny."

"What did Coulson have to talk about?" Luke asked.

"Just some stuff about Jake and Dr. B," she answered. "Nothing big, really."

"Why'd he need to know about them?" Ava asked.

"I don't know," Becca shrugged. "You'd have to ask him." Becca finished the apple and Danny put it on his tray for her, so he could throw it away when he went to throw the rest of the trash away so she wouldn't have to get up.

The blonde knew they wouldn't get an answer. Or, they would, but it wouldn't be the correct one. Coulson, Fury and Becca thought it was best to not tell them about everything yet. Not until they found some way to stop the electrodes in Becca's blood system.

"I walked by the nurses office," MJ said, rushing over to the table, dragging Harry behind her. "I saw you giving blood. Way more than the amount a normal person gives. Becca, are you okay?"

"That seems unwise," Danny said.

"Why would you give so much blood?" Luke asked.

"It was over a span of time," Becca told them. "It's nothing to worry about."

"You almost passed out when you got here," Sam said. "That's a big deal."  
>"It was only because I haven't had anything to eat today," Becca pushed. "Really, I'm fine."<p>

"As long as you're sure," MJ said.

"Has anybody seen Peter today? It's not like him to skip school," Harry asked.

"He said he was sick," Luke said.

_Yeah, sick_, Becca thought. "Well, I hope he feels better," she said. "It's weird not having him around."

"Sadly, I agree," Ava said.

"I don't," Sam remarked. MJ elbowed him, causing him to groan.

"So, what'd I miss in English today?" Becca asked to get on a more normal topic.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We're close," Principal Coulson told the girl as he walked with her down the hallway to her locker. "We predict it'll be another day or two until we have the antidote ready for you to take."

"Really?" Becca asked excitedly. "That was a lot faster than I expected."

"Well, it's the least we can do for all of the information you gave us," Coulson said. "There's enough evidence from Cerberus systems data to put over one hundred criminals in jail, including Dr. B and your brother."

"And me," Becca said.

"You've been exempt," Coulson said. "And once we get you that antidote, we'll take you to the helicarrier for safety. Once we arrest and clear out the lab, we'll discuss the arrangements further."

"Thank you," Becca said, turning to look the man full on. "Really, I couldn't have done this without you."

Coulson smiled and just said, "It's nothing. It's just my job."

"You're making one for my brother too, right?" Becca asked. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I mean, I know he's a bad guy, but he's my brother and when you guys go in for the take-down, they're going to flip the switch to take him out. Even Jake doesn't deserve that."

"We're working on it," Coulson said.

"Again, thank you," Becca said.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Rogers."

"You too, Principal Coulson," Becca said.

Becca closed her locker and turned to leave, but stopped seeing Peter walked up to her. She smiled. She was so thankful that he knew nothing of what happened the other day. She didn't know how she would deal with that incident.

"Good morning, Peter!" Becca greeted happily.

"Wow, you seem happy this morning," Peter said.

"I am," she stated. The news Coulson had given her had made her day. "And how are you this lovely day, Peter?"

"Okay," he said. "I think I had a cold."

"Yeah, the guys said you were out sick yesterday," she said. She knew that he wasn't really sick yesterday, but she decided to play along. She placed her hand on his head to feel his temperature. It was a little higher than normal. "You're all clear," she said. "Just make sure you drink a lot of water and orange juice. Then after school, go home and get some rest."

"Will do," he laughed.

The two started to walk down the hallway when they ran into Luke and Danny. "Good morning guys," Becca greeted. "How are you?"

"Well, thank you," Danny said with a soft smile.

"You seem perky," Luke stated.

"Yeah," Becca said. "I got great news this morning."

"Really?" Peter asked. "What news?"

"Oh, I can't tell you," she said. "Not yet, at least, but I can assure you that you get to know soon."

"Cool," Luke said. "Hey, during lunch, do you want to help us on my math homework that's due Friday?"

"Sure," Becca said. "I'd be happy to."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Danny said.

"No problem," Becca laughed.

"Anybody need help on their science?" Peter asked.

The group of four hung out in the hallway before school, talking about homework and what they wanted to do after school. Becca was really enjoying having these people as friends. And being in the good mood she was in because she was seeing a brighter future, she was appreciating them a lot more.

"Hey, you guys want to go get ice cream after school?" she asked. "My treat?"

"Really? You'll pay?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I'll getting you whatever, no matter how much," she clarified.

"You're the best," Luke exclaimed.

"You really are in a good mood," Peter said.

"This must be something very good," Danny said. "I'm anxious to know what has gotten you this way."

"Patience is a-" Becca started to say, but stopped when she felt the electrodes turn on to one. She shook it off, though she was concerned as to why they went on. "Patience is a-" The girl groaned, feeling them turn to level two.

Something wasn't fight. The electrodes never turned on by themselves and they were never put on without a reason. She didn't have a reason for being punished. Only if they found out that she was turning, but they didn't know. Something had to be off. She had to get in contact with Dr. B as soon as possible.

"A virtue?" Peter put in.

"Are you feeling okay?" Danny asked. "You have paled."

"Yeah," she answered. "I may have to take a rain check on that i-" Becca fell to the ground, a muffled scream escaping her hand covered mouth.

"Becca?"the three called out, kneeling beside her.

"Go get Coulson! A nurse!" Peter told Luke. He ran off to get help.

The girl's body shook. The pain was immense. It lasted only a minute, but it felt like an eternity. When it stopped, she unclenched her sore limbs. The girl forced herself to her feet, but had to lean against the lockers next to her for support. Peter and Danny both reached for the girl and supported her, so she no longer had to lean on the wall. There were people gathering around her, watching in amusement.

"What the heck just happened?" Peter asked.

"It's…" the girl panted. "It's nothing…I just…I have to go."

She pushed past her two friends and ran to the exit. She had to get to Dr. B to see what was goin on. She ran part of the way there. The electrodes went from one, to three, to two, to three, to one and then four, which caused her to collapse in an alley, paralyzed. It went back to two after that, and she managed to make it back to the lab.

Dr. B took Becca in and told her the machine that controlled the levels was out of order. They strapped her down to a table so she wouldn't thrash around. They couldn't sedate her for the pain because she burned it off too quickly. The device was on the fritz all day. The electrodes switched around from one to four all day and night. She was just lucky it didn't go to five.

Somehow they managed to fix it by five the next morning, just in time for Becca to get ready to go to school. She could have stayed home, but she wanted to check in with Coulson. The sooner she got those things out of her, the better.

Once there, she went to her locker like usual. She saw herself in the small mirror on the door of her locker. Her hair was messier than usual. Her eyes were red with bags under them, in contract to her very pale still due to not getting any sleep. She was still in a lot of pain, but she could handle it until she got the antidote. Her shoulders were slumped and she moved very sluggishly down the hallway. She didn't stare at herself very long. She didn't like the image staring back at her.

_My life is killing me,_ Becca thought, shutting her locker. She took three steps in the direction of Coulson's office before the shocks came once more. The girl tipped to the side, having to hold onto the lockers next to her in order to keep herself from falling onto the floor. _And evidently, it's quite literal_.

The girl pushed herself off the lockers and made her way as quickly as she could to Coulson's office. Without knocking, she walked in and collapsed over the back of the chair, knocking it over. She groaned as she tried to push herself back up using her arms, but fell back down.

"What's going on?" Coulson asked, by her side in an instant. The door of his office was kicked shut and the window on the door covered so nobody could see inside. Coulson helped the girl into the other chair before looking at her, examining to make sure she wasn't injured.

"The…The shockers have been…malfunction for the past twenty-four hours," she told him. "Do…Are the antidotes ready yet?"

"Only one of them is," Coulson informed her. He moved behind his desk and pulled out a large syringe and handed it to the girl. "We're still waiting on your brother's."

Becca managed to bite down on her hoodie to prevent the loud scream from escaping her mouth as the shockers went up another level. It was almost five minutes before they went back down a level, allowing the girl to catch her breath and regain herself. While Becca was having that attack, Coulson had gotten on the computer, turned the screen to her to show that the Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury was on it, seeing everything that was going on.

"What do you….mean that…Jake's isn't done?" Becca asked, breathing heavy.

"Our scientists managed to fast track one of the antidotes when your friends informed us of what happened yesterday," Fury said.

"Do they know?" she asked them. "About…you know, me and Jake?"

"No," Coulson answered. "They were adamant on getting an answer, but we withheld."

"Thank you," Becca said.

"We've moved up the mission," Fury told the girl. "It's taking place tonight."

"What?" Becca asked. "Will the antidote for Jake be down by then?"

"No," he answered. "We can't right it though. We have to do it tonight, or it doesn't happen."

"But they'll _kill_ him," Becca said.

"That's a risk we have to take," he explained. "We can't let this to keep going. I've personally looked at the files you got for us. There are even more experiments going on that are almost more dangerous to the world than an army of people like you and Jake."

"But that doesn't give any reason for you to have to jump the gun before you can save the life of one person," Becca said.

"You're right, but it does if we save hundreds," Fury corrected.

"So you're just going to let my brother die?" Becca asked, slowly forcing herself to stand up.

"We're trying to get the antidote finished, and we'll try to get to the controllers before they have the chance to do any damage to Jake, but there are casualties in war," Coulson said. "You said it yourself; you wanted to be a soldier. That's one lesson you have to learn."

"Yeah, but I also know you don't leave a man behind," Becca said. She started to make her way to the door. She put her hand on the handle, but turned back and said, "Fine, do what you have to tonight."

She walked out of the room and looked at the unused syringe in her hand. _I'll just do what I have to too_.

Jake wasn't as into school as his sister was. Becca usually go there early to hang out with her friends and to get away from Cerberus. Jake, however, dreaded getting up early in the morning, going to school to do work, to have to go home to do homework on top of Cerberus testing, training and missions. So he didn't' get there was early.

Becca sat on the ground for what seemed like forever since she sore from the shockers previous malfunctioning. So was sore, and tired from getting no sleep the night before and for the machines inside of her. She sat there with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, her head hiding behind her knees and the syringe in the pocket of her hoodie so people couldn't see it.

"Have you finally come to the conclusion that you can't avoid getting shoved into lockers and just come to mine so I could get it over with?" Jake asked, standing next to the girl. He kicked her to the side, moving her out of the way so he could open the school provided locker. "That actually kind of ruins the fun of it." He slammed the locker shut and looked down at the girl. "You look like crap."

"We need to talk," she stated, slowing getting up.

"Shoot," he said.

"Okay, try and follow me on this, okay?"

"You seem really off, even for you," Jake said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"I've just been thinking," Becca said, leaning back on a tool box. "What can create an energy vector directed outward to cause a ripple affect with ten to the twelfth power of wattage?"

"Yeah, I think you've lost it," he said. Jake was about to walk away from the girl, but she grabbed his arm, making him turn back to face her. She _never_ did that.

"An EMP Admitter," she told him. "It took me forever to think of it, but it would work."

"Work to do what?" Jake asked. "You're not making any sense."

"No, just," Becca was getting frustrated and impatient. There was a burning pain behind her eyes and in her head that was starting to radiate down her neck to her shoulders and back. "Come here," she said, pulling him to the janitor's closet.

Becca opened the door and dragged Jake in. However, if Jake didn't want to know what was going on, she wouldn't have been able to get him in there in her weakened condition, so he had to have been curious. Most of the time the two siblings tried to ignore each other unless Jake was going after her. Even on missions that didn't really talk anymore than they usually had to.

"An EMP Admitter with knock out any electronics around it. It could take out the shockers," she said. Becca, despite being in pain, paced back and forth in the small closet.

"Really?" That had gotten his attention. "How long would it take to get one of these."

"We'd have to make it," Becca said. "And even then, we don't have enough time for that before SHIELD takes down Cerberus tonight. That's the problem. I just can't figure out how to save both of us."

"Wait, what?" he yelled. "They're doing what?"

"Yeah, SHIELD's shutting Cerberus down tonight," Becca said.

"But if they take down Cerberus, they'll turn the shockers on and take us out," Jake said, sounding freaked.

"No," Becca said, shaking her head. "It'll only take out one of us."

"What? Are you telling me you know a way to save yourself?" Jake demanded. He grabbed the front of Becca's hoodie and shoved her against the wall, lifting her up a foot off the ground. "What do you know? How do you know all this?"

While Jake had frantically been asking questions, she slipped her hand into her pocket and jammed the syringe into his neck, emptying the content into his blood stream. Jake dropped the girl, causing her to fall on her butt. The girl groaned. She hadn't needed that extra pain seeing as the shockers were still on.

"What was that?" he asked, hang on his neck.

"The antidote," she answered.

"Yo-you used it one me?" he asked, looking at the girl strangely. "But that means you'll be taken out tonight."

"Maybe," she sighed. "Now, if I were you, I'd get out of here. They know you're Bro. They'll see you're not there tonight and go looking for you. Taskmaster's offer to attend his school is still open. You should go there."

He walked past the girl and to the door, his hand on the handle he turned and said, "You're dumb, you know that, right?" With that, he opened the door and left the girl in there alone.

"Yeah," Becca sighed, feeling a level three shock go through her body. "I guess I am."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cerberus was located in a ten story building in New York City, about three blocks away from Harry's penthouse. The illegal organization owned the building and occupied every level of it with top secret, highly illegal, completely controversial and unethical experiments. There were five sub-levels to the building. B-5 was where Becca and Jake's rooms were located, along with all of the training and testing rooms designated just for them. They had a whole floor just designed for them.

If it wasn't such a bad thing, maybe they would have been proud of being so important to have a whole floor for them.

However, they weren't proud of that. Or, Becca wasn't, at least. Jake was kind of proud of it. However, he was no longer controlled by them, so if asked, he would have said they were cruel wackjob and that he just been too strong and smart for them to keep him there, figuring a way out to save himself – completely lying and disregarding the fact that it was actually his sister that had made it possible for him to get out of there.

Now, if anybody had asked Becca, right after they asked Jake, who had just gotten into contact with Taskmaster and was on his way to his school, having been set free by said girl, they wouldn't have been able to get a verbal response.

After giving Jake _her_ antidote, the girl left school before it even started and went back to Cerberus, much like she had the day before. She had been strapped to the table, _again_ and they tried to fix the machine, _again_. The teenage girl had been screaming so long and so loud that she had lost her voice. She had bruises forming under her skin because of the shocks. Her eyes looked sunken in; around her mouth were cuts from her biting them to stop from screaming. Where her skin wasn't bruised it was extremely pale.

That was all due to the fact that two hours into working on it, they did something wrong and set it off to level five. The girl had never felt such pain in her life. She couldn't move, should make a noise. All she could do was lay there with tears running out of her eyes.

Dr. Buckheimer had incubated her, making sure she could still breathe. He wasn't going to let his most expensive and successful experiment get away from him that easily. An IV was put in place, and Becca was hooked up to monitors so that could make sure they knew everything that was happening to her as they worked.

Time was a funny thing. Everything was blurry to Becca, so she couldn't see the clock on the wall across from her, but sometimes it seemed to move faster than others, as she lay there. The shockers would go from four to five. Four felt as if it went by faster than it did when it was on five. Perhaps it was because it was that much more painful.

Eventually, though, night fell upon them and Becca knew it was only a matter of time before SHIELD showed up. She just hoped that because she had been on five already, that she wouldn't die when they left her on it. That or she could hold out long enough for SHIELD to finish the other antidote to give her.

They could just leave her to die too. She knew that SHIELD was complicated. She had chosen to trust them in hopes of setting herself free, but she knew they still didn't trust her. She was the enemy. She could have been trying to trick them. Plus, imagine how much money they were spending on creating the antidote for her. It would have just been cheaper to let the girl suffer until she died.

She didn't want to believe that they would do that to her, for all of the work she had done and danger she had put herself in to get them information they longed for, she hoped that they would be just a little bit grateful to her. Just so much to want, or feel as if they owed it to her to save her life, just to go throw her in prison.

She didn't want to go to prison, but if that was the least they were willing to give her, then she'd go peacefully. But if they gave her the opportunity to do some real good, like Spider-Man and his team, she would jump at that and never let it go. That was what she had always wished for. To right wrongs - _her_ wrongs - and to help people.

Becca just hoped she got to live that long to see if she'd get that chance.

Fury and Coulson had joined in on the penetration of Cerberus. When Coulson informed Fury that Becca hadn't shown up for any of her classes that day, and that neither had Jake, they got suspicious and wanted to know what was going on themselves. He moved up the assault to that afternoon, at 16:00.

Knowing what floor Jake and Becca were kept on; Fury deemed himself and Coulson in charge of clearing that bottom floor, while other teams took care of the other levels. Despite being one of the longest floors to get to, they made it to their designated zone first out of all of the teams. They searched the whole floor, finding a large combat room, a shooting range, a gym, and two bedrooms. They had one last room to check.

When he got to the last room, what he saw, though it didn't shock him – almost nothing shocked him – he didn't like it. There were three scientists working with Dr. – though Fury didn't think he deserved that title – Jacob Buckheimer had Becca strapped down to a metal table, tubes coming out of her mouth and wires placed all over the sickly looking girl.

Fury grabbed the older man by his neck and shoved him against the wall, pointing his gun to his head. "What did you do to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Buckheimer said.

"What did you do to her?!" he repeated.

"I don't have to answer to you!" he spat.

He wasn't going to get anything out of him. "Take him out of here," Fury ordered another member on their team. He threw the man towards, them and ignored the rest of the team and they took the man scientists out of the room to be brought up to the armored car for transport.

Fury turned to the girl and leaned over the table to look at her glazed eyes. He could tell by her wondering eyes, the monitors and the breathing machine that she was still alive. Her eyes landed on Fury for a moment before starting to droop.

"Hey, stay with me Becca," he said.

Her eyes opened wide again, and he could tell that she was having a hard time keeping them open. They started to droop again, so he grabbed her chin, turned her head towards him despite the tubes coming out of her mouth and said, "Clocking out is _not_ an option here, kid!"

The man turned to Coulson, who was the only other person in the room and asked, "What's the situation, Coulson?"

"It's the electrodes, sir," Coulson answered. "They're still affecting her."

"She didn't take the antidote," Fury deduced.

"No sir, and there has been no sightings of her brother either," Coulson said.

Fury looked back at the girl and said, "You risked your life to save your brother, that you don't even like."

The girl looked to be choking on the tube in her mouth. She had been trying to speak, it seemed. She looked very uncomfortable, but that could have been from the tube, the wires or the shockers. It could have been all of it.

"Don't try to talk," Coulson instructed. "Save your strength."

"Coulson, call Connors to see how much longer it's going to be until that other antidote is finished," Fury ordered. "We need it now."

"Yes sir," Coulson said. He stayed in the room as he used his communicator.

Becca's eyes were drooping again, and she was still choking on the tubes. It seemed that the shockers weren't mixing well with her reflexes and having the tube in. However, they still needed to keep it in, in order to make sure she was still breathing; to make sure she wouldn't die on them.

"Come on, kid. Stay with me. You can't die before you get a chance to do some more good," he said.

"Director, he said that it's finished," Coulson said.

Becca's eyes shut and the gagging stopped. Fury turned to his worker and said, "We need it. _Now_!"

Being dead was nothing like she thought it would have been. It wasn't quiet or peaceful. It was loud and, if anybody quoted her, "annoying." In fact, if she had to compare it to something, she would have said that it was like being in a hospital room with an extremely loud hallway right outside her room where she was trying to rest.

She had been thinking that when she slowly came into consciousness. The first thing she felt were the surprisingly soft sheet she was covered with. As her blue eyes slowly opened, she had to blind several times to adjust to the brightness of the lights above her. The room wasn't white, like she would have expected a hospital room to look like. Instead, it was all metal and gray.

It was depressing, but still better than it being all white.

The girl slowly sat up in her bed, noticing the SHIELD symbol on the sheet she was covered in, as well as the blue, gray and black tee-shirt she was wearing. She was still incredibly sore, but it was nothing compared to the pain she had been in when the shockers had been on five. This felt like a walk in the park compared to that.

Becca swung her legs over the side of the hospital like bed she was in and continued to look around the room. There were medical machines, but none of them had been placed on her. She assumed that SHIELD assumed she was fine and planned on her making a full recovery. Which lead her to believe that she had gotten the antidote, or they had used an EMP Admitter.

On the railing of the bed was a little assist button clipped around it so it wouldn't fall. Without untangling it from its position, Becca clicked the button to see if anybody would come in. She didn't need any assistance, but she did need answers, and she was pretty sure that'd want to know she was awake, let alone able to move completely fine; as if she had only been having the shocker treatment like she had when she had been late.

A couple minutes after she clicked the button, the door opened and Director Fury walked in. He dragged up on of the chairs against the wall and moved it closer to the side of the bed where the girl still sat. He sat in it, elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward, examining the now conscious teenager.

"Good to see you're up." Fury said crossing his arms as he leaned back in the chair, figure relaxed.

"I'm surprised I'm alive to be up," Becca muttered, running a hand through her tangled mess called hair.

"We were able to produce another antidote just in time to bring you back." Fury said seriously. "Since you gave the one that was meant for you over to your brother."

Alex shrugged. "I couldn't let him die," she said, glancing down at his feet. "I might not like him, but he's still my brother."

"That's an honorable trait." Fury said seriously. "Taking into consideration that he physically, verbally, and emotionally abused you on a daily basis. You restraint is impressive."

"Thank you, Sir," Becca said. "And as a heads up, he's probably going to flock to Taskmaster and his school."

"We're already looking into it," he promised . "But now we have to focus on you, and what we're going to do with you."

"What _are _we doing, Sir?" she asked. "I mean, I know I've committed crimes, and I'm responsible for those."

"Well, we will treat it like, well, say a person had a bomb attached to them and were told to go rob a bank. Of course they're going to do it to save their own live." Fury said. "They weren't really behind it, just a pawn in the game, a valuable pawn in your case. So we'll do some digging, just to make sure you're okay with maybe...switching sides?" Fury asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-You'd _actually _want me?" she asked.

"Of course, we've seen you in action. You're a good soldier much like your,...source material," Fury said. "And not just in abilities, it seems that you also got Roger's sense of duty as well and a good head on your shoulders."

"D-Does Captain Rodgers know about…" Becca trailed off.

"Well, he wasn't told per say, let's just say Stark as a big mouth and loves annoying the Captain and hacking our files." Fury grumbled a bit. "Yes, he knows about you."

Becca sighed. Great, she thought. Just great. "Will you give him my condolences for what was taken from him?"

"Now, Rogers isn't upset at you." Fury assured her. "He's upset at the DNA was stolen but he is willing to..be a part of your life. Or at least meet you."

"He shouldn't feel obligated to do so," she muttered. "I mean, I'm not actually his child, or sister or anything. I don't want him to feel as if I'm being forced onto him."

"This is a man from the 1940's, Becca. He doesn't exactly understand the cloning process, just that you share DNA and so he feels the need to at least know you. He _wants _to know you."

But was she really ready to meet him? The great Captain Rogers, who she had looked up to her whole life. The person she aspired to be like. She was a criminal, after all. She didn't deserve to meet him.

"What's going to happen to me now?" she asked. "Living wise? I can't go, well, _home_."

"Well, first we have to keep you here for around a week," Fury explained. "For psychological testing and to make sure you're functioning at full capacity and the electrodes are gone. Please understand our need to assure ourselves that you really are desiring a reform." Fury said nodding apologetically. "And then you will be give a room here, as we are housing a few other teenage heroes, it'd be no problem for you to live here. Or other living arrangements can be made with Mr. Parker if you wish to remain closer to home, as they say."

"Peter?" she asked. "W-Why would I be staying with Peter?"

"It's obvious from our monitoring of your interactions that you and him are rather close. Grew up together, if our files are right. I am sure he would be more than willing to take you in. Not to mention him ranting and raving about you going missing is proof enough he cares about you."

_Peter's worried?_ "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"A week since the Operation when down." Fury said nonchalantly.

"A week?" she gaped. "No wonder he's freaking out! What have you told him?" Her head went into her hands. "MJ's going to kill me," she muttered.

"Well as far as he knows you are not even remotely involved with Cerberus if that's what you asking. The boy is rather obtuse and hasn't put two and two together, as usual." Fury said with a roll of his eye. "He's just asking us to look into it."

Becca sighed. "He's that worried?" she muttered. "What did you end up telling him?

"Well, he does know your, for a lack of a better word, father is Dr. Buckheimer, but he believes that you're in the hospital after an allergic reaction to a drug Buckheimer gave you. We didn't tell him which hospital due to you being in the ICU and not being able to have visitors."

"Thank god," she sighed in relief.

"You do realize that if you work for us, he'll know you were Bucky, right?" Fury asked her.

"I-I," she started. She never really thought about that. What would Peter think of her when he found out? What would Danny, Luke, Sam, and Ava think? She didn't want them to know the criminal things she had done. She didn't want them to think badly of her. She couldn't take "Is it possible," she started, "to ease them into it?"

"I don't exactly believe into easing into anything." Fury shrugged. "If it happens it happens. I wouldn't know how to ease them into it but if you have any ideas I'd be willing to cooperate to an extent."

"I mean, I'm going to have to train with them first, right? Before I can really go out on missions with them to see how we work together? Well, introduce me, a masked me, as Bucky. A reformed Bucky. And if they accept Bucky, tell them who I really am," she said. "I mean, what's the harm that could do?"

"I suppose I can go for that. But I don't want you drawing it out, alright?" Fury ordered. "No more than 3 months of missions, understood soldier?"

"Yes sir," she said. "Thank you, sir."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Spending a week on the Helicarrier wasn't as fun as some might have believed. Becca had to do so many physical tests to make sure she was back up to pare that it almost made her so tired that she couldn't even concentrate during the mental examination. However, a the end of the week, Fury deemed her fit for duty.

Which meant Becca could go back to school on Monday. She had missed two weeks of school, her work brought to her by Coulson. Unfortunately for her, the only clothes she had left were the clothes that SHIELD had given her. And she couldn't possibly go to school in those.

That left Becca with one option: going shopping with MJ with SHIELD's credit card.

Calling the girl after being out of school with not word after two weeks? That was going to be the difficult part, though she had to make sure MJ wouldn't go all out and try and get her all pink….

"MJ?" Becca asked once she heard the other line on the phone answer.

"_Becca! I'm so glad you're okay!"_ MJ gushed to her, obviously having been worried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to scare you like that, MJ," Becca apologized.

"It's okay, so are you feeling any better?" MJ asked her gently.

"Much better, thank you," she answered. "And since I'm feeling better, I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping for the new wardrobe you're always saying you want to pick out for me."

"Are you kidding!? I've been dreaming of this day!" MJ squealed. "When are we going?"

"Saturday?" she suggested.

"It's a date! Meet you in front of the school?"

"Sounds like a plan.

* * *

><p>Becca was nearly tackled to the ground when MJ saw her that Saturday. SHe hugged the blonde, her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Becca chuckled, hugging the girl back.<p>

"I missed you too," she laughed.

"Don't ever do that again!" MJ scolded her. "I thought I lost my best girl friend."

Becca pulled back, looking at the redhead. "Sorry, MJ," she apologized. "I-I didn't mean to scare you."

"As long as you're okay, I guess I can forgive you." MJ teased her.

"Good, 'cause I don't want to lose my best girl friend wither," Becca said, leading MJ down the street. "Okay, so what kind of clothes are we looking for?"

"Well I won't make you completely change, you can only lead a horse to water after all." MJ chuckled. "I'll let you keep your jeans, but maybe some new cuts and colors, you'd look lovely in reds and blues!"

Becca smirked. She couldn't help but think of the flag as MJ told her that. They were her favorite colors, though, so she wasn't going to protest. Though if MJ told her she had to steer away from plaid flannel all together, she was going to pitch a fit. Plaid flannel was kind of Becca's thing, though she was open to considering getting slightly more fitted ones now instead of having every single on two sizes too big. Most of the ones she had owned had belonged to Jake, after all. Since before she had been trying to stay invisible and now that she wasn't, she kind of wanted to look good for herself.

"Well, you know me and my red and blues," she laughed.

"Closet Captain America fan I swear. That or a Spider-Man girl like me." MJ laughed.

Becca laughed, locking her elbow with MJ. "Maybe a little bit of both," she admitted. "Maybe both."

* * *

><p>Becca had to admit she was far more comfortable not having to wear the fake glasses anymore. It allowed her to see regularly again without anything to obstruct her line of sight. It was also nice to be in something a little more fitted, instead of Jake's hand me downs.<p>

She had gone with something that wasn't too abnormal for her. She wore a red flannel shirt with skinny jeans and converse. She left her long wavy blond hair down, though pulled behind her ears to make sure it didn't fall into her blue eyes. Around her neck was a little Captain America shield necklace.

The blonde hummed softly to herself as she entered the school early. She wanted to get to her locker and dump off all of the books Coulson had brought her while she was out. She had everything she needed for every class with her, and she most definitely didn't want to have to lug that around all day, not that she couldn't handle it if she had to though. She just didn't want to bother.

Becca closed her locker with the things she needed for her morning classes in her back. She slung it over her shoulders and turned to her left, wanting to head that direction to meet up with MJ at her locker later when she hear someone yell out her name.

"Becca!" Peter called and ran down the hall as soon as he spotted the back of her head. Before she could even turn around to see him his arms were wrapped around her waist. "You're back!"

Becca laughed. "Hi Pete," she laughed, trying to turn around to give him a proper hug. "Hey Harry!" she greeted the other boy, motioning him in to join the hug. "I'm gone two weeks and you'd think I'd died or something," she tried to joke.

"We did! For a minute there!" Peter said in worry as Harry joined in on the hug, squeezing her tightly.

"I am so glad you're okay, Becca!" Harry said stroking her hair for a minute.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you guys. But I'm okay, so we're all good, right?"

"Yeah, you're our best friend, Becca!" Peter said.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" Harry scoffed at her.

"Well, I knew you guys would have heard what the Doctor was busted for," she muttered with a shrug.

"So? What he did has nothing to do with you," Harry said. "Trust me, what my dad does has almost nothing to do with me, no matter how much I wish otherwise."

"Yeah, you're always be just Becca." Peter assured her honestly though there was a tint of curiosity in his eyes.

_Just Becca,_ she thought. _If only you knew I wasn't just Becca. Who knows if I'm actually her, or if I'm really Bucky. _She cleared her throat and shifted on her feet. "So, uh, what did I miss while I was gone?"

"So, since you're not staying with the quack dock anymore, where are you living?" Harry asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm staying in a foster place for now," she answered with a lie, though SHIELD kinds of was fostering her.

Peter obviously frowned. "You could have stayed with any of us. And what about Jake? he hasn't been in school either."

"Oh, Jake's at a private academy out of the country," she answered. "He got a scholarship for football, or soccer or something. I didn't know if he was using their term for the word or ours."

"Well at least you got that going for you." Harry smiled slightly, trying to cheer the mood up.

Becca laughed, "That is so true! No more locker knocker time for me. Sorry Pete."

"Nooo, we bonded so well during our locker knocker time together." Peter playfully cried.

"You know that makes it sound like you two were making out in there or something," Harry teased the two.

"What? Harry!" Peter gaped at him.

"N-No, I mean, _us_?" Becca gaped as well.

"Guys, I'm just _kidding_," Harry pressed with a laugh.

"R-Right," Becca muttered.

"You know how fast rumors travel around here, what if someone heard you...what if MJ or Sam heard you?" Peter murmured

"Well, making out with Becca wouldn't be the worst rumor spread around about you," Harry said. "In fact, it would probably boost your popularity, seeing as Becca's looking pretty hot right now."

"H-Harry!" Becca scolded embarrassed.

"Harry! Becca is still our Becca, you know she doesn't like it when people talk like that!" Peter scolded and hugged Becca's head to his chest. "Shh, child, it's alright. I'll protect you from this fiend!"

"Uh," Becca muttered, her face squished. She could feel his strong pectoral muscles threw his shirt, that did a good job at hiding his toned Spidey muscles. "P-Peter?" she muttered, her face flushed.

"Yes my innocent and pure child?" Peter asked.

"Y-You're not helping," she squeaked.

"Hush your mouth!" Peter said pulling back with a fake gasp of offense.

Becca rubbed the back of her neck, looking anywhere but at her two friends as she tried to make the blush go away. "You're impossible," she muttered. "The both of you."

"Impossibly any more lovable?" Harry prompted jokingly.

"No, you're impossibly boys," she muttered, starting to head to their class.

"I am very manly thank you very much!" Peter scoffed.

"Riiiight Pete, I think Becca is more manly than you, no offense meant to you Becca." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if I should feel complimented or not," Becca said.

"I know I need to feel insulted." Peter grumbled as they walked into class.

"Oh, don't be like that Pete," Becca said, giving his arm a slight hug. "You're as much of a man as Harry."

"Becca!" A voice called and she was lifted off the ground in a hug. Luke swung her around. "Girl, I am so glad you're okay!"

Becca giggled. "Okay, okay, put me down now please!" she squealed.

"Nuh uh!" Luke said. "Never again, girl!" he joked as he did indeed put her down as the rest of their group came over.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Honestly. See?" she held out her arms, as if to emphasize her point. "In one piece."

"And with no glasses," Ava observed. "And new clothes?"

"Looking good." Sam winked playfully at her. Peter shoved his face to the side for doing so.

"I'm glad you're okay, Becca, after hearing what happened we were concerned and worried we would not get to see you again." Danny said hugging her gently around the shoulders.

"Heard which part? That I was in the hospital or that Doc is a quack?" Becca asked, taking her seat after Danny let her go.

"Both." Ava sighed sitting down next to her. "Seriously how did you live with that whack job _and _that jerk Jake?"

"Jake was better than the Doctor," she muttered. "And the scientists," she mumbled the last part as she took out her textbook. "Now I don't have to worry about _any_ of them."

"We had no idea," Luke mumbled. "We suck as friends." he grumbled rubbing his head in frustration.

"What?" she gaped. "No, you don't!" she protested/

"We should have noticed!" Ava said. "We knew something was up."

"How?" she pressed. "I mean, I didn't exactly tell anybody, you know?"

"We should have tried harder." Danny mumbled. "Been there for you more or something."

"What could you have done?" she asked. "I mean, there isn't really anything, right?"

"Come on Becca, just leave it. We're going to feel guilty no matter how irrational it seems." Peter sighed patting her head.

_The same goes for me being Bucky,_ she thought. "Okay," she sighed. "But really guys, everything fine now. I mean, Doctor Buckheimer's in SHIELD custody along with pretty much everything I own, though that's why I got the new wardrobe, and Jakes gone!"

"As long as you're safe and happy I guess." Harry mumbled.

"I'm all good, honestly," she answered.

* * *

><p>Becca was dumping things off at her locker at the end of the day, keeping in the things she needed for her homework. It was right at that moment she was extremely thankful Coulson brought her homework to her while she was out. She would have been so far behind if he hadn't.<p>

She closed her locked and turned to head towards the exit when she heard Peter call out to her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Becca, hey, wait up okay?" Peter huffed a bit, obviously faking fatigue as he caught up.

"Yeah, what's up Pete?" she asked.

"I got a question to ask." he said heaving his backpack further up on his back.

"Shoot," she told him lightly. "Go for it."

"Would you like to come live with us?"

Becca blinked in shock for a moment. "I'm sorry?" she asked, making sure she heard him right.

"I called Aunt May during lunch. I asked if you could come live with us, and she said she'd have the room ready today." Peter chuckled a bit.

"I-I couldn't do that," she protested. _I guess Fury was right..._ "I-I mean, I couldn't put you guys out like that!"

"You wouldn't be! Aunt May would love having you in the house, your family already! In fact, she insisted I insist." Peter chuckled.

"I-I," Becca stuttered, tears well in her eyes. Peter really wanted her there? He really thought she was family? "R-Really? I mean, I don't want to cause any trouble or anything."

"It wouldn't be trouble, Becca-Boo!" Peter laughed. "It'll be fun! Like a year around slumber party. _Oh-me-gawd we can talk boys!_" He said in a girly voice.

Becca laughed, shaking her head at him. "Are you sure you won't get tired of me?" she asked, a small smirk in place. It was her form of letting him know she accepted the offer. She locked her elbows around his, following him out of the school. "I mean, MJ and I talk boys a lot."

"Only if you don't get tired of me." Peter grinned.

"You know I never would," she insisted.

"So what do ya say?"

"Yes, Peter Parker," she said. "Thank you."

"No problem Becca Rogers." Peter smiled. "Welcome home."

_Home,_ she tested out. _I like the sound of that_.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Becca was going to be moving her things into Peter's house later that night. She was greatly looking forward to it too. Staying on the helicarrier was boring and it wasn't as homey as the Parker residence. She had always been comfortable there. May was like the parent she never had and Peter….Peter was her best friend.

However, that afternoon wasn't something to look forward to. Becca was getting introduced to the team. The new and improved Bucky, as Fury and her had decided to put it. She had been losing sleep over the though to being introduced to her friends.

Becca got dressed into her new uniform. It was very close to Captain America's uniform. Actually, Becca found that there really wasn't any difference in the uniform, and she had no idea as to why that was. She wasn't aiming to be Captain America's sidekick, or for people to associated her with him, even with her genes. She even had a SHIELD of her own.

She followed Fury into the training room where the Team had just finished fighting several of the sparing dummies. They turned to look at Fury as they entered the room, not taking notice in the girl behind him.

"Did Loki blast the Capsicle with a gender swap spell or something?" Spiderman teased as he perched himself atop a sparring dummy. "Or is that who I think it is?"

"Well, who do you think it is?" Fury retorted.

"Is that good guy Bucky?" he asked seriously. "Cause this might be awkward after our kiss of passion," he said dramatically, speaking of the time she gave him CPR.

Becca blushed, remembering the fact that she had given her best friend CPR. "You only wish it was, Spidey," Becca said.

"There was lip contact!" he teased her.

Becca scoffed. "Fine, it was our first and last kiss," she muttered, crossing her arms, the shield hanging over her back.

"She no longer goes by Bucky," Fury interrupted. "This is American Dream."

"Tch, really Fury?" Peter asked him. "What is she made out of? Apple pie?"

"Well, you'd know," Luke said. "You're the one that kissed her."

"It wasn't a kiss," Becca groaned.

"It was more like strawberry chapstick," Peter shrugged.

"Why the heck are we even talking about this?" Becca asked.

All the other teens looked at eachother before shrugging.

"Sooo uhhh, no jail for the criminal?" Sam asked out loud.

Becca's face fell. She knew that was coming, but seeing as the conversation had started off rather light and playful, the serious question kind of hit her hard. "I-It's complicated," she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

Fury crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the young heroes. "She helped us shut down the organization called Cerberus," Fury said. "She helped bring down Dr. Jacob Buckheimer."

"I-I uh thanks for that," Peter said rubbing the back of his neck. "You helped out a friend of mine by doing that. It means a lot, really."

"Hey, it's no problem," Becca said with a shrug. It wa weird having Peter refer to about her to her without actually knowing it was her.

"Even if she did, one good act doesn't make up for years of bad ones." Ava argued, looking at it from her usual serious and pessimistic viewpoint.

"W-What if I didn't have much of a choice?" Becca suggested, wrapping her arms around herself protectively, as if caving in on herself.

"How do we know if you did or didn't?" Sam asked.

"Nano electrodes," Fury stated. "Her and Bro both had them implanted in them. If they didn't do what was ordered, they'd be shocked. It even had the possibility of killing them. Which she almost did in helping us."

"Ouch," Spider-Man mumbled.

"Thank you for risking your life to assist us, American Dream." Danny said bowing to her slightly.

She didn't really know what to say to that. Instead of addressing what she was being thanked for, she decided to go to something a little more light. "You, uh, could just call me AD," she said. "The whole thing is kind of a mouth full."

"Agreed," Iron fist said.

"I'm still on edge here," White Tiger said. "I mean, yeah she could have been killed. Or maybe she's using us so we can cure her of her electrodes and she can use her abilities for herself?" Ava sighed. "No offense." she said to Becca.

"You make a valid point," Becca said. She completely understood where their doubts were coming from. If she was in their place, she would have thought the same thing.

"Why don't you tell them what you did with the first antidote we gave you?" Fury said.

"T-That's not really important," Becca muttered.

"Come on, we're going to be totes besties now," Spider-man said in a fake girl voice.

"Dude, don't talk like that," Luke said. "It's weird."

"R-Really, it's nothing," she insisted.

"It is something," Fury said. "You gave up your antidote to save your brother."

"You gave it to Bro?" Nova asked her in shock.

"What?" Peter asked falling from his post in shock.

"T-There was only one," she told them. "And, I mean, I couldn't just let him get killed. H-He's a jerk, but he's still my brother."

"Give me honorable enemies rather than ambitious ones, and I'll sleep more easily by night," Danny quoted.

"Well, she's no longer the enemy," Fury stated. "She's a member of your team."

"You serious about this Fury? Letting her be on my team puts my team in danger," Sam complained. Still think's he's leader huh?

Becca glanced at Fury. She didn't want to impose on a team that didn't want her. They were already a team, a family and she didn't want to break that up.

"She is going to be on this team, and just like with Spider-Man, I'm sure you will all grow accustomed to her as a team member and friend," Fury said. "Now, that's it for today, I expect you all bright early in the morning." he said nodding to them all. "And you," he said looking at Becca, "have an appointment."

Becca blinked. _An appointment? I don't have an ap-_ "Oh, right!" she exclaimed. She was supposed to be at Peter's in half an hour to move in. "I've gotta go!"

* * *

><p>Becca carried the two suitcases jammed pack with all of the new clothes her and MJ had gotten her while her backpack with her regular stuff, like her school things and other little things were. She plopped them on the ground next to the door. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer.<p>

"Becca! Come in!" Aunt May said as soon as the door swung open. "Don't worry about knocking anymore sweetie."

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here," she said, picking up the bags and entering the house. "I mean, it's so much more than I could have ever asked for."

"Oh honey, don't even think anything of it. You've always been family, and I'm not about to let family live in a strange place," Aunt May said as she took a bag from Becca. "I'll show you the guest room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Parker," she said, following the woman up the stairs. She brought her to the guest bedroom across from Peter's room and placed the bag on the bed for her.

"Becca Rogers, you know it's Aunt May!" the woman scolded.

Becca placed the bags she carried on the bed as well. "Sorry, Aunt May," she laughed, unzipping one of the bags to start unpacking.

"Better be!" The woman pretended to huff. "Peter will be home soon, I'm sure."

"Well, you and I know Pete," Becca said. "He's always running ten minutes behind, at _least_!"

"Ten minutes behind and his mind a year ahead," May tacked on.

"Isn't that the truth," Becca laughed. "But I guess that's just part of his charm, isn't it?"

"He means well," May agreed,

"He's brilliant," Becca said, putting a pile of shirts in the dresser. "And he's got a heart of gold."

"Well, aren't you fond of my boy?" May snickered.

Becca put the rest of the stuff in the dresser. Becca blinked, turning to May, a blush forming on her face and she realized how that had sounded. "O-Oh! I-I mean, he's my best friend! O-Of course I'm fond of him."

"Mhmm, alright, I won't press." May grinned at her.

"W-What do you mean by that?" she asked in a mumble as she finished hanging clothes in the closet.

"Oh nothing!" May sang. "You hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," Becca stated. And she was due to her extremely high metabolism.

"Right, well I was going to order a pizza for dinner and I just started to get tht things out to make chocolate chip cookies, if you want to help."

"Sure, I'd love to," Becca said, shoving the suitcases under the bed.

The two headed downstairs together, making their way to the kitchen. And just as May stated, the materials and ingredients to make cookies were laying on the counter. Becca stood next to May at the island, mixing the dry ingredients together while May worked on the wet ingredients. As they did the door banged open.

"Aunt May? I'm home! Is Becca here yet?" Peter called out from the front room.

"Yes Peter!" May called out. "We're in the kitchen!"

Peter enter the kitchen, his backpack hanging from one of his shoulders. "Hey!" he greeted again, kissing Aunt May on the cheek. "Hey, Becca, you wanna kiss too?" he teased her moving around her to steal a chocolate chip.

"You wish, Parker," she retorted, a slight blush on her cheeks. _Why does everything keep coming back down to kissing? _she asked herself. _First with Bucky, now with me. I know he's a teenage boy, but still._

"Hmm, what? I meant a chocolate kiss." Peter said jokingly, stealing another one.

"Smooth recovery, hotshot," she laughed, shaking her head as she handed the bowl of dry ingredients to Aunt May to mix in with the rest of the stuff. "So, where've you been?" she asked, despite knowing very well where and what he had been up to. "You're late."

"Oh uh, the guys needed some help with some stuff." Peter shrugged nonchalantly, tough it was a blatant faced lie.

"Cool," Becca said. "We ordered pizza for dinner," she informed him. "Hope you're hungry."

"Have you ever seen me not hungry? Especially for pizza?

"Mm, good point," Becca muttered.

"How did you settle in upstairs?" Peter asked.

"Fine," she informed him. "I've got my clothes unpacked. I just have to unpack my backpack later. You know, school stuff and personal hygiene stuff."

"Yeah, did you have enough space?"

"Oh yeah," she told him, waving it off. "You know me, it's not like I have all that much. I'm just lucky to have what you gave me. I would have settled for the basement if you offered."

"If you make Aunt May mad enough she might send you to the basement." Peter teased her.

"I would not," May protested. "Don't be ridiculous, Peter."

"Hey, if you did, I'd do it," Becca said. "It's your house. Your rules."

"She makes herself out to be a nice lady, but she's actually a slave driver," Peter stage whispered to Becca.

"Mm, we'll she'd have to be to deal with _you_," Becca teased in a whisper back to Peter.

"I am the perfect child!" Peter gaped at her. "I am amazing!"

"Dork," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"A _perfect _dork," Peter said.

"_Nobody's_ perfect," she retorted.

"I'm not nobody," Peter said. "I'm Peter."

"Exactly," Becca said. "You're not Nobody, so you're not perfect."

"Curse you." Peter grumbled.

Becca laughed. "How do you put up with him, Aunt May?"

Aunt May had just finished putting the cookies on the sheet try. She turned to the girl and winked as she put them in the oven. "Exactly the same way you are, dear," she told the blonde.

"And how is that? "Peter grumbled.

"With witty comebacks that you don't know how to respond to," May told him. There was a knock on the door and they all glanced in the general direction. "That must be the pizza," she said. She grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"I always have comebacks, it's like my thing," Peter argued.

"Yeah, but Aunt May trumps everything," Becca said, she put the bowls from the cookies in the sink. "You have to admit that."

"...I got my amazingness from somewhere, didn't I?" Peter retorted.

The blonde walked to the other side of the kitchen and pulled out the plate, having had enough dinners in the Parker house to know exactly where everything was kept. "You obviously didn't get humility from anybody though," Becca teased.

"Obviously, I mean that would just be stupid. Why would I need humility. Like I said, I'm amazing."

"It is pride that chances angels into devils," Becca said. "And it is humility that makes men as angels."

"Stop hanging out with Danny." Peter said. "He's a bad influence."

"What? _Jealous_, Parker?" Becca teased.

"No, I am not!" Peter huffed.

"Are you sure?" Becca laughed, sliding him one of the plates. "Because you sure sound like you are."

"No, I just don't like being accused of such things. It's offensive!" Peter grumbled,

Becca's smile fell off her face. She hadn't meant to offend Peter. She had only been teasing. And the thought of him being jealous over Danny hanging out with her had kind of made her a little happy, but seeing as he wasn't, and she ended up offending him, she felt ten times worse for hurting her best friend, as well as realizing that nobody really thought of her with someone else get jealous.

She knew she was the person everybody thought of as a friend. She was just kind of hoping that somebody did, even if it was Peter, her best friend. And she told herself that she thought the idea of Peter being jealous was appealing because he was her best friend. He was a great guy and that was the only reason. She wished a good guy would like her. Not that she had any romantic feelings for him. She just liked the attention.

"Uh, sorry, Pete," Becca said, rubbing the back of her neck. She turned around, reaching up into the cabinet to get glasses for them to fill to go along with dinner.

"Dude, chill, I was joking." Peter blinked at her. "Since when do I ever get offended over stupid stuff like that?"

"Okay, I got pepperoni," May said, walking back in with the pizza box.

"My favorite," Becca stated, turning around, putting a smile on her face.

"Any black olives?" Peter asked a smirk as he took the box from his aunt to set it on the table.

"Of course," May said. "But I only got it on half. You know I don't like them."

"Perfection," Peter said kissing his aunt on the cheek. "That is what you are!"

Becca smirked at the two. She always loved watching how close Peter and May where, and when Ben was alive, Ben and Pete. They were like the perfect family. The family Becca had dreamt about for her whole life.

She never had someone to kiss her on the forehead and tell her they loved her, or to tuck her in at night. She didn't have parents to sit and watch movies with, or to have a family game night. All she had was a Doctor that experimented on her, a brother that was mean, scientists to scold her on what she did wrong on her homework, and a quiet room to retire to alone at night.

And now she was going to be around it the whole time. She just hoped she wouldn't mess it up for them. That would have been the last thing she wanted. And she was extremely afraid of doing just that. She wasn't exactly sure how to act around it. Becca didn't want to do the wrong thing, say the wrong thing to them to make them regret letting her into their home. She didn't want to make them regret letting her intrude on their family.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Becca didn't understand herself a majority of the time. Why would she go for a run after waking up from phantom pains from the shockers? Why put her muscles through more strain? Why push herself when she no longer had to punish herself for the bad deeds she no longer was forced to do?

She didn't understand it, but that was exactly what she had done her first night at the Parker's. She went to bed after watching TV with May and Peter and ended up waking up in a cold sweat from phantom pains from the shockers, if that made any sense whatsoever. And in order to clear her mind, to distract herself, she went for a run.

By the time she got back to the house, and stepped out of the shower, she came to the conclusion that she didn't understand herself whatsoever. ANd she didn't really feel like trying to understand her strange behaviour either. There was far too much effort in it that she didn't want to do. She had better things to worry about, like how the Team would react to Becca being Bucky, or AD, she supposed.

Becca sighed, brushing through her long blonde wet hair. She was now standing in a clean tank top and a pair of short shorts, trying to tell herself cool after her run and shower. She tossed her towel and clothes into the hamper before turning to the door to make her leave. She stepped out into the hallway, trying to keep as quiet as she could to not wake anybody. It was only about three in the morning on a Sunday, so nobody had to get up.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked her, his messy bed head popping out from behind his door.

Becca jumped, dropping her hairbrush. She swore under her breathe and quickly picked it up, turning to Peter. "J-Just taking a shower," she answered. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," Peter said honestly, dark bags already forming under his eyes.

"I am so sorry," she apologized quickly in a whisper, making her way over to him.

"Why are you up?"

"I, uh," Becca stuttered. She had no idea what to say. She hadn't planned on them finding out she didn't sleep well. "D-Don't sleep well," she told him, rubbing the back of her neck. "Never really have, I-I guess. Three or four hours tops. B-But that's not really important. I'm sorry for waking you. You should go back to sleep. You look exhausted."

And Becca had no doubt that he had been patrolling that night. He probably had only gotten to sleep an hour or two ago. She felt even worse realizing that.

"What about you? You're probably tired too, right?" he mumbled a bit. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "I've functioned this way most of my life. I'll be up until I go back to bed tonight."

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"Mhm," she hummed. "Really, it's okay, Pete. You should go back to bed. I don't want you to lose sleep because of me."

"What? No goodnight kiss?" Peter pretended to whine.

Becca blushed. _Why did he always have to joke like that? _she asked herself. She rolled her eyes though getting an idea in her head as she walked up to him. She leaned in rather close, her blush darkening tenfold.

"I-I um well I-I was j-just-" Peter mumbled looking down at her in shock.

Before Peter could finish what he was saying, Becca blew in his face, before pulling back, shoving his face away and pushing him back into his bedroom.

"You little brat," Peter said shoving her face right back.

"You can dish it out, but you can't take it, Pete? Where's the fun in that?" Becca asked, leaning against his doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest, unintentionally showing off her chest.

"No, heart attacks are pretty fun," Peter grumbled a bit.

"Heart attack?" she asked, not knowing what he meant.

"I think my brain ceased to function and so the blood rushed back down to my heart." Peter grumbled. "It was like 'what, who, where, huh?"

Becca laughed. "Sounds like you should go see a doctor about that," she said.

"You should see a doctor about your face!" Peter retorted and rushed back to his room.

Becca's smile fell as she saw his reaction. "Uh, sorry, Pete," she told him. "I was just messing around, you know. Like you do?"

"So was that last line, seriously Becca, learn to live a little geeze." Peter yawned, stretching as he turned back to look at her.

"Well, I'm sorry," she said with a shrug. "Not really used to having people joke around me all the much when I'm not at school. Nobody really did it at Dr. B's,"

"I'm sorry I didn't stop him, Becca. Or notice something was off." he apologized.

Becca shrugged. "It's not like I tried to reach out for help, Pete," Becca said. "What could you have done when I tried my hardest to _not _let people know?"

"Noticed anyway, I'm very intuitive when I want to be,' Peter mumbled.

"Even then, what could you have done?" she asked before remembering the fact that he works for SHIELD and was Spider-Man.

"I could have done _something,_" Peter insisted. "No matter how small it might have been, something would have been better than nothing."

"Pete," Becca said, "don't beat yourself up over this. Honestly. I would have been mortified if you figure out what was actually going on."

"Yeah well, I'm mortified I didn't," Peter grumbled.

"Hey, it's over and done with," Becca said. "He's gone. Jake's out of the country. And I'm here with you and Aunt May."

"Yeah, that's a definite positive." Peter smiled slightly.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here," she thanked. "I mean, this is so much better than where I was before. So much more homey."

"No problem, your family, remember?" Peter said, yawning once more.

"Right," she said, a small smile on her lips. "You should get some rest, Pete."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Peter mumbled. "Night- er...morning Becca."

Becca rolled her eyes and moved in closer to Peter again. She gently kissed his cheek before saying, "Get some rest." She backed up and headed back to her room.

"Mmkay." Peter mumbled, in a sleepy daze as he stumbled back his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Becca panted slightly, walking over to where her water bottle was resting against the wall. She liked training at the helicarrier far more than she did at Cerberus. Cerberus was rather generic, but at SHIELD, she was forced to expect the unexpected. She had to move quickly and think on her feet far more than she did while with the criminals.

It was fun.

What wasn't so enjoyable was the still hesitant and weary air around the group due to the new arrival. Becca was still trying to get used to working with new people, as were they. They had been fighting together for far longer and new how each other worked, so adding in an unexpected member threw them off a little.

And some of them didn't even seem to want to even try to adjust to having a new member. Nova and White Tiger went on with their business as if AD wasn't even there. And that hurt.

Becca sighed, holding out her water bottle to look at it. She had already finished it. Since she had a higher metabolism, she needed to drink and eat more. Which meant she needed to remember to carry around more water with her for training. A bottle of water enter her line of sight as Spider-Man and Iron Fist approached her from the side.

"Our team is rather unbalanced and out of sync today," Iron Fist said.

"That's probably my fault," AD told them. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize." Spidey shrugged. "They'll come around. It's not your fault where you came from."

"Right," AD said, not really buying it. She thought that the two thought the team was big enough and worked fine without anyone else. And they had their points. Why have too much of a good thing, right?

"Trust comes with time, AD," Danny said, trying to assure her.

"It just seems a little more than just trust issues though," she stated with a sigh. She uncapped the water bottle and downed more than half of it. "More like just plain disdain for my presence."

"Well, to be fair, you did beat the crap out of them on more than one occasion." Peter shrugged. "And White Tiger and Nova don't take to kindly to defeat."

"_Technically_, I never touched them," AD said. "Bro did. I just dodged."

"Pride is still their biggest vice," Danny said.

"Yeah, but there's the whole thing where pride comes before the fall, right?" Becca said."They're smart enough to know that. Well, at least White Tiger is."

"Yeah but when you're prideful you don't think your prideful...right?" Peter asked. "I mean being called prideful when your prideful would be like, still an insult. So they don't think it's pride."

"Never were there truer words," Danny said with a nod.

"Doesn't make it any less hurtful," Becca stated. "Or annoying, to be honest."

"Yeah, but you know...we're humans. Well, at least White Tiger _might _be. Nova? I have no idea what he is," Spidey said.

Becca laughed, almost spitting out her water. She coughed, covering up her mouth. "_Dude_!" she exclaimed. "Not when I'm drinking!"

"I can't help being naturally hilarious!" Peter grumbled.

"Pride, dude, pride," Danny warned Pete.

"It's not pride when it's true." He joked with his friend.

"Yup, too much pride," Becca nodded to Danny.

"You'll grow used to it. It becomes slightly endearing after a while." Danny smiled his perfect smile.

_Endearing was one word for it_, Becca thought. "Hey, where's Power Man? He skipping out on training?"

"Skipping out? Oh no he's still training." Peter said nodding over to the room where they kept workout equipment. "Power Man loves working out when he's in the zone."

"Makes sense," she stated. "Bro's the same way."

"Though I think you'll like our big guy a bit better." Peter chuckled a bit.

"Oh, _so _much better," Becca said. "It's a shame Bro got away. He's with Taskmaster, of all people."

"He will come back," Danny said. "Most villains come back sooner or later. No offense directed at you though." Danny said bowing slightly in apology.

Becca shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to people just thinking of me as a villain."

"I did not mean you," Danny insisted. "You are far from a villain, even when you fought us."

Becca chuckled humorlessly. "Not a good villain, not a good hero. There's not much I _am _good at," she said.

"Maybe that is your greatest strength." Danny said. "You are dualistic, able to exist with two viewpoints, allowing a singular full picture effect on your decisions."

"I wouldn't go that far," Becca said. "You're looking into it too much. Looking into me too much."

"I think my eyesight is just fine." Danny said seriously before Luke called him for assistance. "Pardon me," he said as walked off.

"Is he, uh, always that deep?" Becca asked Spider-Man.

"Oh yeah." Spider-Man mumbled. "Completely."

"I can't decide if it's a good thing or a bad thing," she thought.

"It's both. Trust me." He grumbled. "He gives good advice, just sometimes when you're not ready to hear it."

"Maybe that's exactly why it's the right time to hear it then?" Becca thought.

"Oh god between the two of you we could make and sell fortune cookies." he chuckled.

"Mmm, chinese food," Becca moaned. "I'm so hungry!"

"I know right? I'm starving!" Peter said. "Wanna grab some food?"

"Yes, _please_!"

"Let's go!"


End file.
